Dos Mejor Que Uno
by Miracoli
Summary: Hermione lleva una vida tranquila y aburrida. Su novio George vive entregado a su trabajo y tiene tiempo sin verle. Cuando en una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel se lanza a su cuello sin dejarle hablar siquiera. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es George, sino su gemelo, ya es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad de los gemelos ha vuelto, más fuerte que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. La historia tampoco es mía, es propiedad de Opal Carew._**

 ** _A mi solo agradezcanme por cambiar los nombres y traerla para ustedes._**

 ** _Bueno, vamos con mi segundo intento de adaptación, esta vez con un drama que involucra a los encantadores Gemelos Weasley. Espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

Hermione observó cómo el novio, vestido de esmoquin, entregaba una copa de champán a Hannah, su esposa, y luego se inclinaba hacia ella y la besaba en el cuello, bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, y le acariciaba el hombro desnudo con la mano. Hannah llevaba un exquisito vestido de novia palabra de honor, confeccionado en tejido de encaje de color marfil y decorado con cuentas. Lo miró sonriente, con los ojos relucientes de felicidad.

Saltaba a la vista que Hannah y Neville estaban profundamente enamorados. A Hermione se le encogió el estómago al pensar en su novio, a quien añoraba terriblemente.

La orquesta empezó a tocar una de sus canciones preferidas y Hermione sintió unas ganas terribles de lanzarse a dar vueltas por la pista con George, el hombre a quien amaba. Por desgracia, _él_ había preferido no estar allí.

Seguía enfadada, porque en el último momento hubiera decidido no acompañarla. Había tenido que viajar a para solucionar unos problemas que sus clientes, Hogwarts Associates, estaban teniendo con la instalación del nuevo software que su empresa había programado para ellos. No es que ella no entendiera que dirigir un negocio propio tenía sus complicaciones. Lo que ocurría era que aquel era solo el último de una ristra de planes rotos.

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquella boda y la oportunidad de pasar toda una noche en brazos de George, mientras bailaban al son de la orquesta... antes de vivir horas y horas de sexo tórrido. Apenas lo había visto en los últimos dos meses, y no habían hecho el amor desde hacía más de tres. ¡Anhelaba _desesperadamente_ una noche en la cama juntos!

Luna, la mejor amiga de Hermione, le dio un ligero codazo.

—Mira, por ahí viene ese monumento de abogado, Theo.

Hermione alzo la vista y vio aproximarse a aquel abogado rubio y de ojos azules que se había sentado a su lado durante la cena. Llevaba un vaso de whisky y dos copas de vino blanco entre los dedos.

—Hola, señoritas —dijo, dejando las copas en la mesa y luego entregando una a Hermione y otra a Luna—. He pensado que tal vez os apetecería beber algo.

—Gracias —contesto Hermione, agradeciéndole sus atenciones, pero deseando secretamente que vinieran de George. Empezó a dar sorbitos nerviosos a su vino por temor a que le pidiera...

—Hermione, ¿me concedes este baile? —pregunto Theo.

Luna, que llevaba intentando animarla toda la noche, le dio otro codazo disimulado y la alentó insistentemente con sus ojos color verde esmeralda. Pero

Hermione la ignoró y negó con la cabeza. —Gracias, Theo, pero no me apetece.

Él la tomó de la mano y, levantándola, la hizo girar lentamente sobre sí misma. —Vamos, Hermione, soy un bailarín magnífico —intento persuadirla.

—Lo siento, pero estoy con alguien, y no me sentiría cómoda.

—Pero si bailar no tiene nada de malo... —intervino Luna.

Hermione no estaba tan segura de ello. Deseaba estar en brazos de George, dejarse querer, pero también estaba enfadada con él y ofuscada por una miríada de pensamientos y sentimientos. De hecho, hacía tiempo que albergaba serias dudas acerca de su relación con George.

Theo se llevo su mano a los labios y le rozo los nudillos al estampar un beso persistente en sus dedos. Hermione sintió un escalofrió. Theo era un hombre extremadamente apuesto. Y además era inteligente, ingenioso y atento. Una combinación letal. Si bailaba con él, tal vez sentiría la tentación de olvidar que estaba enamorada de George. Con varias copas de vino nublándole el pensamiento y notando como aquel hombre tan atractivo la envolvía con su calidez mientras la guiaba por la pista de baile, quizá decidiera que el hecho de _ser amada_ era más importante que _por quien_. Nunca se había acostado con un hombre al que acabara de conocer.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto Theo.

Antes de tener tiempo de contestarle, Mona, la madre de la novia, se les acercó y tomó a Theo por el brazo.

—Theo, me habías prometido un baile —le dijo, sonriendo a Hermione y a Luna—. Chicas, no os importa que os lo robe un momentito, ¿verdad?

Luna y Hermione conocían a Hannah y a su madre desde la época del instituto. A Hermione siempre le había gustado aquella mujer exuberante y llena de vida.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Luna.

—Volveré —prometió Theo, mientras Mona lo alejaba de allí.

—Cuando vuelva, baila con el —le dijo Luna a Hermione, mientras los despedía con la mano.

—No debería. De hecho, no debería haber venido sin George.

Aunque la verdad es que él no le había dejado otra alternativa.

—Claro que deberías —le dijo Luna, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Solo porque el Sr. Aburrido no quiera divertirse no significa que tú tampoco debas hacerlo. Ese vestido nuevo te sienta fenomenal. Sería una pena que no lo lucieras. —Luna sonrió en dirección a los tres padrinos del novio, que las observaban desde el bar—. Si no quieres bailar con Theo, escoge a cualquier otro. Eres el centro de todas las miradas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Se había dado cuenta de que los hombres la miraban, pero sus miradas aprobadoras solo conseguían incomodarla. Se había comprado aquel vestido para seducir a George y lograr que no apartara la vista de ella y que pensara en lo que harían tras la ceremonia.

—Le estaría bien empleado que conocieras a otro hombre para sustituirlo aquí y ahora, esta noche.

—Luna, yo no voy a...

Luna le apretó el brazo.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que me molesta. Te mereces que te traten mejor.

—Simplemente ha estado muy ocupado, eso es todo.

—¿Un sábado por la noche?

—Ya te he explicado que está trabajando bajo presión. El nuevo _software_ tiene que estar en funcionamiento el lunes a primera hora. Lleva dos días solventando los últimos problemas y esta noche va a verificar que todo funciona como es debido. Mañana vuela a Gales...

—¡En domingo!

—Si, en domingo, para instalar el _software_ y comprobar que todo funciona bien.

George pensaba quedarse en Gales aproximadamente una semana para formar a los usuarios del sistema y estar disponible por si surgía algún imprevisto. Hermione no tenía ni idea de cuando volvería a verlo.

—¿Y qué me dices del mes pasado? ¿Y del anterior?

Hermione suspiro.

—Tiene una empresa que dirigir.

—Sí, y tu una vida que vivir. Y con suerte, acompañada. Si él no saca tiempo para estar contigo, ¿qué sentido tiene seguir juntos?

Luna expresó en palabras lo que Hermione llevaba pensando las últimas semanas. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? Quizá solo intentaba retener a George. Si él no se sintiera obligado a tener que pasar tiempo con ella, quizá podría dedicarse a su trabajo en cuerpo y alma.

Hermione vio que Theo se acercaba de nuevo.

—Ahí viene —dijo Luna—. ¿Seguro que no quieres...?

—Segurísimo.

—¿Te importa si bailo yo con él?

Hermione sonrió.

—En absoluto.

Abrió el bolso y empezó a hurgar en el, fingiendo que buscaba algo para evitar tropezar con la mirada de Theo, cuya sonrisa empezó a desdibujarse, hasta que Luna le sonrió abiertamente, alentándolo a invitarla.

—Luna, ¿me concedes este baile?

—Encantada.

Hermione los observo atravesar la estancia en dirección a la pista de baile. Cuando Theo tomó a Luna en sus brazos, Hermione deseó sentir los brazos de George rodeándola, notar cómo le besaba los labios y como el hombre a quien amaba se deslizaba sobre ella. Anheló sentir como la penetraba. Pero eso no era todo: anhelaba sentirse deseada por él de nuevo.

De repente, el calor de aquella estancia se le hizo insoportable. Se bebió el resto del vino de un trago, dejo la copa en la mesa y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

* * *

George tecleó la orden de compilar datos. Mientras que el resultado iba apareciendo en la pantalla del ordenador, se acordó de Hermione. Había logrado no pensar en ella durante varias horas. Todo un record.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel instante? Probablemente estaría dando vueltas en la pista de baile en brazos de algún semental apuesto y deseoso de pasar una noche de pasión con ella en la cama. Sintió un ataque de celos, pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Maldita sea, le habría gustado estar allí, a su lado, tenerla entre sus brazos. La imaginaba enfundada en el fantástico vestido de seda roja que se había comprado para la boda y que le marcaba las curvas y le realzaba su generoso busto. Al girar en la pista, la falda se le levantaría y revelaría por un instante sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Se excitó al imaginar el cuerpo de Hermione contoneándose contra el suyo, con los senos apretados contra su torso y sus manos acariciándole los hombros.

Tras unos cuantos bailes, le sugeriría que fueran a su casa, donde le quitaría aquel increíble vestido para deleitarse contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Una descarga de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en tocarle los pechos desnudos y en notar sus pezones endureciéndose con sus caricias, apretándose contra las palmas de las manos como si desearan huir de allí. Imaginó que se los metía en la boca y Hermione empezaba a gemir en voz baja. Su verga, apretada contra sus tejanos por la excitación, le exigía un alivio inmediato.

Se acarició con la mano el bulto de los pantalones. Maldita sea, cada vez que pensaba en Hermione, su cuerpo reaccionaba como el de un adolescente calenturiento. La deseaba a todas horas. Estaba obsesionado con ella. El amor podía ser un fastidio.

Gimió al recordar sus manos acariciándole el vientre, los dedos rodeándole su verga erecta y sus delicados labios deslizándose sobre su polla. No dejaría a Hermione por nada del mundo, pero tenía que encontrar un equilibrio. No podía pasar con ella todos y cada uno de los momentos de su existencia, por mucho que lo deseara. Tenía que lograr que la empresa funcionara. Tenía que alcanzar el éxito... como lo había hecho su hermano, Fred.

George se ajustó los pantalones, intentando aliviar la presión. La polla bajó un poco al pensar en la vergüenza que habría sentido si su hermano hubiera estado allí y hubiera notado que se excitaba. Por suerte, le había dicho a Fred que se marchara hacia una hora. Solo había que ultimar unos detalles y ya no le hacía falta su ayuda.

Fred y George eran programadores informáticos, y cada uno había montado su propia empresa. George le había pedido ayuda a Fred porque tenía más experiencia con el sistema operativo del cliente, que le había estado dando errores extraños con la interfaz.

Eran las diez y media. Si lo solucionaba todo en media hora, podría ir al Westerly Inn y encontrarse con Hermione en la boda.

* * *

Hermione salió de la sala de baile, dejando tras ella todo aquel oropel y glamour. Bajo la iluminación más interna del vestíbulo, suspiro profundamente. Miró a su alrededor, confusa.

George ya no encontraba tiempo para ella. No entendía por que la había apartado de aquella manera, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho, y Hermione tenía que afrontar la realidad. La cálida pasión que habían compartido hacia un año, había ido menguando en los últimos meses.

El corazón se le encogió al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de tomar la decisión que llevaba sopesando durante varias semanas. No quería estar sola, y se había sentido más sola saliendo con George en los últimos meses, que cuando estaba soltera.

Lo amaba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero cada vez tenía más claro que su amor no era correspondido. O, al menos, no en la medida en la que ella lo necesitaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco al empezar a enfrentarse a la verdad.

Ambos parecían necesitarse, pero ¿qué sentido tenía seguir juntos? La relación estaba muerta. Parecía que George estaba esperando que ella le pusiera fin. La decisión estaba en sus manos.

Luna abandono la sala de baile, seguida por Theo.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?

A Hermione se le salto una lágrima y se la enjugo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Luna le susurro algo a Theo y él desapareció entre la multitud de invitados.

—Cielo —la consoló Luna, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a un rincón apartado junto a unas plantas altas—, ¿qué ocurre?

* * *

Fred avanzó a grandes zancadas por el vestíbulo del hotel, atraído por la animada música que salía de la sala de baile. Acababa de cenar en el restaurante y no le apetecía quedarse solo, sentado en el salón y oyendo el piano. Su mirada se posó en la figura de una joven espectacular con un vestido de satén rojo, salpicado de purpurina que estaba hablando con una amiga. Parecía infeliz, y pensó que le habría encantado tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la pista de baile, para iluminar con una sonrisa aquel bello rostro. Pero él no era de los que se colaban en fiestas ajenas, de modo que decidió aguardar y observarla un rato más.

Al día siguiente tenía que acompañar a su hermano gemelo a Gales para ayudarlo a instalar un nuevo _software_ en la empresa Bryer Associates. Fred se encargaría de verificar que George instalaba todos los parches y lo ayudaría con los problemas de última hora que pudieran surgir durante la instalación _on—line._

Fred había volado desde Surrey, donde vivía, hasta Londres en su _jet_ privado, un Cessna. Él y George habían comido juntos y habían dedicado la tarde a depurar el código del nuevo programa informático. A aquellas alturas, todo estaba probado y comprobado, pero George, tan obsesivo como siempre, había decidido dedicar el resto de la tarde a reexaminar pormenorizadamente el sistema.

Al día siguiente, ambos volarían a Gales en el avión de Fred, para asistir a la reunión. Fred regresaría a casa una vez concluida la instalación, el domingo, y George permanecería allí unos días más para asegurarse de que todo funcionara correctamente.

En aquellos instantes, lo que a Fred le apetecía era relajarse y divertirse.

* * *

—Yo... —dijo Hermione tragando saliva— Mi historia con George no va a salir bien, ¿verdad?

Miró a Luna a la cara y la línea tensa de los labios de su amiga le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Voy a tener que... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al reprimir un sollozo. Intentó coger un poco de aire y continuó—... romper con él.

Detestó el sonido de aquellas palabras al salir de su boca. Luna la abrazó con fuerza.

—Cariño, lo siento mucho.

La soltó y abrió su bolso de mano, de satén, de donde sacó un pañuelo limpio. Se lo tendió a Hermione paraa que se enjugara las lágrimas.

—Parece haber perdido el interés por mí.

—Le hablaste de tus fantasías sexuales, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el fin de semana pasado.

—¿Mencionaste la de la doncella secuestrada por un pirata?

Hermione asintió.

—¿Y la de acostarte con un desconocido?

—Ajá.

Luna sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que no te devorara allí mismo.

Hermione recordó como George se había encerrado en sí mismo cuando le había revelado sus fantasías, marcando una distancia aún mayor entre ellos. En lugar de sentirse excitado y darse un revolcón espontáneo, había puesto fin a la velada y se había marchado apresuradamente.

—¿Cuando tienes pensado hacerlo? —le pregunto Luna.

—En cuanto regrese le...

—¡Madre mía, Hermione, no puedo creérmelo! —exclamo Luna, alzando la vista por encima del hombro izquierdo de su amiga.

Hermione sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió la columna.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto, volviendo la vista para tropezarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraban atentamente.

El corazon le dio un vuelco y sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa.

 _¡Era George!_

* * *

La mujer de rojo volvió la vista súbitamente hacia él y su rostro quedó enmarcado por unos mechones de cabello oscuro. Clavó su mirada en la de Fred. A él, se le corto la respiración por un instante, al ver que a ella se le agrandaban los ojos y le sonreía. Su bello rostro se tornó entonces de una belleza absolutamente pura y etérea. Durante unos instantes, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. Al final, él se libro de aquel sensual encandilamiento y se acercó a ella a grandes pasos. La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

—Hola, me llamo Fred.

Ella se lo quedó mirando incrédula, con el ceño fruncido. Su amiga soltó una risita, le dio un codazo y le susurró algo al oído. A Fred le pareció oír algo acerca de un desconocido y una fantasía. Los labios de la mujer de rojo dibujaron una sonrisa aún mayor y él deseó que, fuera cual fuese esa fantasía, él fuera el extraño venido a satisfacerla.

—Yo me llamo... Juliet.

—Encantado de conocerte —le dijo.

Le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó con fuerza. Fred se llevó la mano de Juliet a los labios y le besó los nudillos. El contacto de la suave piel de aquella mujer lo hizo estremecerse. La amiga volvió a soltar una risita.

—Y yo soy Luna —se presentóo, dándole otro codazo a Juliet—. Ahora tengo que irme. Que os divirtáis —añadió, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala de baile—. Encantada de conocerle..., Fred.

El la despidió educadamente con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba y luego miró de nuevo a Juliet.

—¿Has venido con alguien?

Ella le sonrió seductoramente.

—Tenía una cita, pero la canceló en el último minuto.

Fred arqueó una ceja.

—Ningún hombre en su sano juicio cancelaría una cita con una mujer tan espectacular.

Juliet soltó una carcajada. A Fred le encantó percibir el sonido de una alegría sincera con tintes de deleite en su voz. Anotó mentalmente hacerla reír a menudo. Oyó las primeras notas de una balada.

—¿Te apetece bailar?

—Me encantaría.

Fred cogió su mano y pensó que el tacto de sus dedos largos y finos le gustaba. La condujo hasta la sala de baile, tenuemente iluminada, y luego hasta la pista. Se volvió y quedaron cara a cara. Aquel vestido rojo tan sexy que llevaba, una invitación al pecado, marcaba las curvas de su sensacional figura. El corpiño sin tirantes se ajustaba a sus pechos generosos y redondos, para luego estrecharse en su esbelta cintura. La falda se acampanaba ligeramente a la altura de las caderas y caía hasta el suelo. Juliet dio un paso al frente y él la rodeo con sus brazos, con el corazón palpitándole a un ritmo acelerado. Ella deslizó sus manos por encima de los hombros de él y le sonrió con aquellos ojos azules tiernos y húmedos. Cuando los dedos de Juliet se enzarzaron en su cabello, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Juliet apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y su dulce y delicado perfume a hierbas lo ensimismó. Los labios de ella le rozaron el cuello, y todo empezó a dar vueltas.

Mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, ella se apretó más contra él... mucho más de lo que Fred habría podido soñar. Se excitó al notar el contacto de sus pechos y de sus pezones endurecidos contra su torso. Deslizo las manos por sus hombros desnudos.

Aquella mujer lo estaba hechizando... Rogó que la música no acabara pronto, porque le habría dado vergüenza abandonar la pista de baile en aquel preciso instante.

* * *

 ** _Entonces aquí está el primer cap. Es una prueba, porque no estoy segura de hacerlo. Si llega a 10 reviews entonces me arriesgo a continuar. Depende de ustedes._**

 ** _Besos._**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione no acertaba a creer que finalmente George hubiera acudido a la fiesta. Y el fingir ser un desconocido para hacer realidad su fantasía sexual, había sido una sorpresa deliciosa, romántica y sumamente excitante. Se estremeció al pensar que aquella noche le haría el amor. Seguramente era su intención..., a menos que decidiera que tenía que marcharse corriendo en el último momento.

Se apretó más contra él y le acarició la espalda. Notó el bulto que iba creciendo contra su vientre. La balada acabó y sonaron los primeros acordes de la siguiente.

George la conducía por la pista de baile con confianza y gracia. Hermione desconocía que fuera un bailarín tan excepcional. La canción concluyó y empezó a sonar un ritmo más rápido. George la soltó, pero Hermione no quería perder la cercanía con él. Se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído.

—Lo que me gustaría —murmuró— es estar solos, los dos juntos.

* * *

A Fred se le aceleró el pulso ante aquella insinuación. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan atrevída. Juliet se apretó más contra él, frotándose contra su erección, que crecía rápidamente y desencadenaba un torrente de hormonas por todo su cuerpo.

—Tengo una habitación —dijo, sin que su cerebro tuviera tiempo de procesar aquellas palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

Juliet se lo quedó mirando fijamente y Fred temió haberla malinterpretado. Quizá sólo quería que salieran a tomar una copa juntos.

Contuvo el aliento, temeroso de haberlo echado todo a perder. Los ojos de ella centellearon y su sonrisa volvió a florecer. Fred suspiró aliviado.

—¿A qué esperamos? —preguntó Juliet en un arrullo.

Fred le dio media vuelta y caminó pegado a ella, para ocultar la enorme protuberancia de sus pantalones. La condujo hacia la puerta. Avanzaron a toda prisa por el pasillo que salía del vestíbulo y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Fred pulsó el botón de subir, y luego la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Por suerte, nadie más esperaba el ascensor. Mientras la pantalla luminosa iba descontando plantas, él le acariciaba el cuello con la barbilla. No daba crédito a que aquella joven tan hermosa fuera a subir a su habitación con él. Se acababan de conocer. Y, sin embargo, era innegable que entre los dos había mucha química.

Quizá hubiera bebido una copita de más. No quería aprovecharse de ella, pero tampoco quería que se marchara. Aunque po-día oler el sutil aroma del vino en su aliento, no parecía estar ebria. Juliet posó una mano en la parte exterior de su muslo y lo empezó a acariciar con delicadeza. Tenía la sensación de que le iba a estallar la polla. Posó la mirada en la turgencia de los senos de ella, e imaginó que le quitaba aquel vestido de seda y quedaban expuestos, en todo su esplendor carnal. Se le marcaban los pezones, duros, bajo la tela. Fred apretó el puño para distraerse de la urgencia de tocarla.

Era una mujer de lo más sensual. Nunca había deseado tanto a nadie como la deseaba a ella en aquel instante.

Un tilín indicó la llegada del ascensor. Cuando la puerta corredera se abrió, la apremió a entrar. La puerta se cerró con un silbido tras ellos y al fin se encontraron a solas en un espacio reducido. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, devorarle los labios y acariciarle todo el cuerpo, pero se contuvo. No quería asustarla.

La cogió por la cintura. Juliet se acurrucó contra él, le rozó el lóbulo con los labios, lo rodeó por la cintura y se aferró a él, sus cuerpos totalmente pegados a medida que los números de las plantas iban ascendiendo a una velocidad tan lenta que parecía una tortura.

Para sorpresa y deleite de Fred, Juliet parecía incapaz de dejar de tocarlo. Deslizó las manos por los botones de su camisa y jugueteó con el nudo de su corbata, arreglándoselo. Le rodeó la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el antebrazo, antes de subir por el brazo y enredar sus dedos en el vello que le asomaba por el cuello. Restregó su cara contra la barbilla de Fred y luego le besó la clavícula, justo en la base del cuello.

A Fred, cada vez le costaba más respirar. Tenía toda la sangre agolpada en la verga, dura como una piedra. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido. No, en realidad lo que le apetecía era deslizar sus dedos bajo aquel sensual corpiño sin tirantes del vestido y bajárselo, para dejar a la vista sus pezones fruncidos. Luego la echaría hacia atrás, sosteniéndola con un brazo, se metería uno de aquellos botones en la boca y lo lamería hasta hacerla gemir de placer.

Se oyó un segundo tilín, y el ritmo ralentizado del ascensor lo alertó de que las puertas estaban a punto de abrirse. La tomó de la cintura con un brazo y la arrastró a toda prisa por el pasillo hasta su habitación, intentando calmar su sobreactividad hormonal. Introdujo la tarjeta de plástico en la ranura y la sacó, pero lo hizo demasiado de prisa y se iluminó una luz roja. Juliet sonrió y le cogió la tarjeta de los dedos. Repitió la operación. En cuanto la luz se puso verde, accionó la manecilla y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Qué habitación más bonita! —exclamó a entrar.

Juliet recorrió con la vista la decoración en tonos granate y dorado, con mobiliario de madera de cerezo, con vetas oscuras.

—Pues espera a contemplar las vistas —comentó él, pasando junto a ella y dirigiéndose a paso rápido hasta la ventana.

Descorrió las cortinas y el fabuloso horizonte urbano de la ciudad se iluminó a sus pies. Al otro lado del canal, se alzaba la asombrosa arquitectura antigua de la ciudad, cuya iluminación se reflejaba en el agua.

Juliet se acercó a la ventana con un contoneo de caderas que hizo que a Fred se le disparara el pulso. Contempló la vista fascinada. Fred, en cambio, no lograba apartar la vista de ella.

—Humm. Es fantástica.

Se dio media vuelta y posó la mirada en la amplia cama con baldaquín, cubierta con un edredón de terciopelo granate, que parecía sumamente acogedor. Alguien había abierto la cama y habían quedado al descubierto unas sábanas de satén del mismo color. Sobre la almohada había una chocolatina con menta de envoltorio dorado.

Juliet se acercó a Fred, quien se sintió embriagado por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Juliet le sonrió seductoramente.

—¿Qué hacen dos extraños que se sienten salvajemente atraídos el uno por el otro? —preguntó ella.

Fred sabía perfectamente lo que le apetecía hacer, pero, en su lugar, dijo:

—Podríamos pedir que nos subieran un poco de champán y fresas o...

—O podríamos hacer esto. Una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Fred al escuchar el seductor timbre de voz de Juliet. Ella le acarició la mejilla, y el suave contacto de las yemas de sus dedos despertó en él todos sus sentidos. Quería abrazarla apasionadamente, devorarle los labios, pero esperó a que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso. Juliet le rozó los labios con los dedos, incendiándole por dentro, le rodeó la nuca con las manos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo cogió por la mejilla y le acercó el rostro. El primer contacto delicado con su boca hizo que a Fred le palpitara el corazón a un ritmo frenético. Sentía un cosquilleo en los labios que enviaba torrentes de sensaciones por toda su mandíbula, mientras sus bocas se movían al unísono. Fred sintió un calor abrasador y un dolor punzante en su verga. Juliet se apartó de él y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¡Vaya beso! —exclamó, con una voz entrecortada y sensual que hizo que a Fred le hirviera la sangre.

—Eres la mujer más sexy del mundo —susurró él, tomando aire profundamente antes de volverle a devorar los labios.

El tacto aterciopelado de la boca de Juliet bajo la suya, despertaba en él sensaciones extrañas y maravillosas. Se le disparó el pulso y el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora. Los pantalones estaban a punto de estallarle.

—Huummm —murmuró Juliet, alzando la vista para mirar aquellos ojos azules que centelleaban como la luz de la luna reflejándose sobre un lago al ponerse el sol—. Parece que me deseas.

Al oír su voz entrecortada, Fred supo que el deseo era mutuo.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

Volvió a besarla, deleitándose con el calor que desprendía, con su dulce fragancia y con la suave respuesta de sus labios.

Juliet deslizó la mano entre ambos y él descubrió con placer que le estaba desabrochando la camisa. Había empezado por el botón superior, y Fred buscó a tientas los inferiores para ayudarla, movido por el deseo de abrirse la camisa y notar las manos de ella sobre su piel desnuda. No lo decepcionó, cuando le acarició el vientre con las yemas de los dedos y jugueteó con sus pezones. Lo besó en el cuello y descendió con los labios hasta su torso. A Fred se le cortó la respiración cuando Juliet le lamió un pezón y luego se lo metió en la boca. Ella se apartó un poco y le sonrió. Luego se volvió de espaldas, con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Me ayudas?

Fred posó la mirada en su nuca y fue descendiendo por sus hombros hasta alcanzar el borde de su vestido rojo. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo que le desabrochase el vestido. Cogió la diminuta cremallera entre sus dedos y la bajó lenta-mente. Respirar le costaba cada vez más, a medida que el tejido iba abriéndose y dejaba a la luz la tersa piel de Juliet. Refrenó la urgencia de tocar esa piel que veía por primera vez, sabiendo que, si lo hacía, le arrancaría el vestido y la poseería allí mismo, en el suelo.

Ella se bajó el vestido, aún de espaldas a él y dejando al descubierto la curva de su esbelta cintura. Se lo deslizó por las caderas y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Fred sonrió complacido al ver el diminuto triángulo de puntilla roja, lo único que asomaba de su sensual tanga. Recorrió con la mirada la curva suave, definida y desnuda de su culo.

Juliet se dio media vuelta y Fred acarició con la mirada sus suaves líneas femeninas. El sujetador de copa sin tirantes, que apenas le cubría los pezones, parecía ofrecerle sus pechos. Sus diminutas braguitas acentuaban la redondez esbelta y elegante de sus caderas. Juliet deslizó los dedos por la línea del torso de Fred y adoptó una pose sensual.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Fred estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante la sombra de inseguridad que apreció en sus ojos. Teñía que estar de broma. Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Juliet, tal como ella había hecho, deleitándose el tacto de su piel satinada.

—Desde luego.

Ella sonrió y se llevó las manos a la espalda. Fred la atrajo hacia sí y le besó la sien.

—Deja que te ayude —susurró.

Rodeó los ajetreados dedos de Juliet con los suyos. Ella logró desabrochar tres de los cuatro broches de su sujetador. El soltó el último, pero lo sostuvo en su sitio un momento más, mientras acariciaba con los dedos la suave piel de debajo del elástico. Recorrió con besos delicados el borde superior del sujetador, escuchando cómo a ella se le aceleraba la respiración.

Separó el elástico del sujetador de su piel y dio u paso atrás, mientras apartaba las copas de su cuerpo y los pechos generosos y redondos de Juliet quedaban al descubierto. Su miembro se tensó contra su brgueta.

Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, pero ella lo asió por las solapas y volvió a meterse entre sus brazos. Le abrió la camisa y restregó sus senos desnudos contra el torso de Fred. Luego se apretó contra él, abrazándole por el cuello y besándolo ardientemente. Fred la rodeó con los brazos y le acarició la espalda desnuda.

—¿Esto te gusta, verdad? —le susurró al oído, espoleado por sus gimoteos dulces y suplicantes—. Te gusta estar desnuda mientras yo sigo totalmente vestido.

A él lo excitaba infinitamente.

—Sí, es muy sensual —respondió Juliet.

—Déjame verte —la urgió, tomándola por los codos y separándose ligeramente de ella.

Ella retrocedió y giró sobre sí misma, sonriendo con picardía y exhibiendo una saludable hilera de dientes blancos. Levantó un brazo, se colocó el otro tras la nuca y caminó pavoneándose adelante y atrás, oscilando las caderas de un modo provocativo. Se volvió de cara a él, se puso las manos bajo los pechos y se los levantó.

—¿Quieres verlos?

—Humm. Por supuesto.

Su sonrisa se agrandó y se le dibujaron arruguitas en los ojos. Frotó el brazo contra la manga de la elegante chaqueta de lana de Fred; su piel tersa y pálida contrastaba con el oscuro color gris plomo.

—¿Quieres _tocarlos?_

Eran tantas las ganas que tenía de acariciarle los pechos que casi le dolían las manos. Tenía que reprimirse para no alargarlas y apretarlos entres sus dedos.

—Sí, me encantaría tocarlos. —El tono serio de su voz lo sorprendió incluso a él.

Juliet suavizó su sonrisa y, con el rostro casi resplandeciente, le preguntó:

—Me deseas de verdad, ¿no es cierto?

El tono de compunción en la voz de ella lo sorprendió. ¿De veras no era consciente de su atractivo?

—Nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer —respondió con absoluta franqueza.

Juliet le tomó las manos y se las colocó sobre los pechos. Al notar su carne cálida y redonda llenar sus palmas, Fred contuvo la respiración. Le acarició los senos blancos y tersos con reverencia, y notó cómo se le endurecían los pezones.

—Eres increíblemente guapa.

Le acarició las puntas de los pezones con los pulgares. La respiración entrecortada de ella le aceleró el flujo sanguíneo. Deseaba desesperadamente quitarse los pantalones y liberar su enloquecida verga, dolorosamente confinada, pero quería acariciarla un poco más. Se inclinó hacia delante, atrapó uno de aquellos pezones tersos entre sus labios y lo mordisqueó juguetonamente.

—Oh, sí —murmuró ella.

Mientras con una mano sostenía uno de aquellos magníficos pechos redondos y su lengua se enredaba en el pezón, la otra mano descendía por el talle de Juliet, alrededor de su cintura hasta posarse en su atractivo trasero y darle un apretón.

—Huumm —gimió ella, pasándole los dedos por el cabello.

Fred se ocupó entonces del otro pecho, hasta excitarle tanto como a su gemelo. Cuando ambos pezones se irgieron inmensos e hinchados, le besó el talle y continuó bajando, hasta quedar agachado ante ella. Juliet enredó con más fuerza sus dedos en los cabellos de él. Fred le metió la lengua en el ombligo y prosiguió con su lento descender. Se arrodilló, deslizó los dedos bajo el ribete de encaje de su tanga y se lo bajó muy despacio, dejando al descubierto sus rizos oscuros y sedosos.

Le acarició la piel rosada de entre los muslos. Juliet estaba resplandeciente. Le separó los pliegues de la vulva con los pulgares hasta tener a la vista el botoncito de su clítoris. Lo tocó suavemente con la punta de la lengua.

—Ohhh —gimió ella.

La rodeó con las manos, agarrándola por las nalgas, y besó su suave e íntima piel. Luego empezó a lamerla con delicadeza.

—Oh, Dios. Ven aquí —susurró ella, tirando de él para ponerlo en pie y besarlo con fervor.

Remetió las manos por debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa de él y se las deslizó por los brazos. Sus movimientos urgentes hicieron que a Fred empezara a hervirle la sangre. Juliet le abrió la cremallera y por fin notó que los pantalones dejaban de oprimir su erección. Se bajó los pantalones, impaciente por notar su piel desnuda en contacto con la de ella. Estaba tan excitado que apenas podía contenerse.

Juliet se agachó y estiró de la cinturilla de su slip. Su pene quedó al fin liberado. Le bajó los calzoncillos y él se deshizo de ellos, apartándolos a un lado, de una patada. Le agarró el rígido pene y lo acarició. Estuvo a punto de eyacular en aquel mismo instante. Le apartó la mano y tiró de ella para ponerla en pie.

—Cariño, estoy demasiado excitado para eso. La besó apasionadamente.

—Yo también estoy muy excitada —dijo ella, cuando sus labios se separaron—. Y muy húmeda —jadeó.

Le lamió el pezón derecho y, al hacerlo, lo recorrió un anhelo urgente.

—Quiero que esto dure —murmuró Fred, mientras Juliet volvía a agarrarle la verga.

—Durará —le dijo, masturbándolo—. La próxima vez.

Juliet se inclinó hacia delante y se acurrucó bajo la barbilla de Fred.

—Quiero notarte dentro, ahora mismo—le susurró al oído. Y luego murmuró—: Estoy tan húmeda que podrías deslizarte dentro de mí sin más.

Oír sus palabras y notar su cálida respiración en el lóbulo lo hicieron enloquecer de deseo. La apoyó contra la pared y, agarrándola por las nalgas, la levantó en el aire. Juliet guió su verga erecta hasta ella y la penetró.

—Oh, Dios, ¡qué maravilla! —exclamó Juliet, enroscando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

El calor de ella lo rodeaba. Jamás había sentido una erección así. Juliet lo había llevado al límite antes de deslizarse siquiera en su interior. Sabía que no había modo en la Tierra de hacer que aquello durara, pero tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía intención de llevarla al orgasmo antes de alcanzarlo él.

Salió lentamente y luego, muy despacio, volvió a deslizarse en su interior. Juliet se retorció de placer. Fred se sintió enloquecer.

—Más rápido y más fuerte —insistió ella. —Pero...

Apretó las piernas alrededor de él y se arqueó hacia delante. Demasiado tarde. Dio una estocada, luego otra y ella gimió de placer. «Gracias a Dios», pensó Fred antes de que la razón lo abandonara por completo. Continuó embistiéndola hasta estallar, por fin, dentro de ella.

* * *

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró, aferrándose a su ancha espalda. Sintió la tremenda verga moverse dentro de ella y la apretó con delicadeza.

—Cariño, ha sido increíble —dijo Fred, ahogando sus palabras contra su cuello.

Se movió de nuevo y Hermione apretó las piernas en torno a él. Notó cómo se endurecía de nuevo en su interior.

—Creo que me deseas otra vez —le susurró al oído.

—No creo que deje de desearte, _nunca_ —comentó con un tono ronco que la llenó de euforia, pues nunca lo había visto expresar tanta emoción. Fred empujó la pelvis hacia delante, introduciendo todavía más su miembro erecto dentro de ella.

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire. Fred volvió a bambolearse adelante y atrás, y ella se aferró a él con fuerza al tiempo que un placer intenso amenazaba con desbordarla de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios.

La penetró con más ímpetu y ella buscó aire a medida que la invadían oleadas de placer. Siguió embistiéndola una y otra vez. La cordura empezó a erosionarse como la arena de una playa y se dejó invadir por aquel deleite sensual. Alcanzó de nuevo el orgasmo, que lo notó hasta en el último poro de su cuerpo.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando el masculino perfume almizclado de Fred y disfrutando de la sensación de seguir notando su pene erecto dentro de ella. Bajó los pies al suelo.

—Bueno, semental, parece que aún te quedan fuerzas.

Se dejó ir aún todavía dentro de ella y la besó en el cuello, buscando el punto que la volvió loca de anhelo y le hizo sentir un hormigueo por todo e cuerpo.

—No lo dudes. Esta vez quiero poder tocar eso pechos tan bonitos que tienes más rato, y explorar resto de tu cuerpo hasta el último milímetro.

Hermione sonrió.

—Explora todo cuanto quieras, Magallanes.

Se apartó de ella. Hermione suspiró al notar cómo s pene abandonaba sus profundidades. La condujo hasta la enorme y maravillosa cama. Al tumbarse, notó el tacto de la colcha de terciopelo granate pecaminosamente sensual contra su espalda. Fred la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza y sonrió con admiración.

—Eres absolutamente preciosa.

Hermione sintió el calor del rubor teñirle las mejillas. Fred se sentó junto a ella y le recorrió la línea de la barbilla con los dedos, luego fue descendiendo por su cuello, el canalillo y alrededor del ombligo.

—Absolutamente preciosa.

Hermione era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su ancho y musculoso torso, salpicado por aquellos cabellos oscuros y rizados que lo ensombrecían. Le acarició el pecho, adorando su fuerza, y dibujó con la punta de un dedo un círculo alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

Fred le tomó los pechos entre las manos y las yemas de sus dedos encontraron sus pezones, que se endurecieron al instante, suplicantes. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió uno con la punta de la lengua. Primero se concentró en el botoncito y luego dibujó circunferencias a su alrededor. Volvió a lamerle la punta del pezón. Aquella exquisita tortura la hizo gemir de placer. El pezón se le endureció más allá de lo imaginable. Deseaba a Fred con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces él se ocupó de su otro seno, hasta llevarlo al mismo grado de excitación.

—Oh, Dios, es maravilloso —murmuró ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la tocaba así... De hecho, nunca había surtido este efecto en ella. Aunque ya había tenido dos orgasmos, quería volver a notarlo dentro..., ya. Pero lo que más anhelaba era su cercanía.

—Bésame —rogó, abriendo los brazos e invitándolo a acercarse más a ella.

Fred sonrió y se tumbó junto a ella, atrayéndola hacia sí mientras ella lo rodeaba con los brazos. Sus labios se encontraron con dulzura, y la suave presión suscitó en ella un deseo implacable. Hermione buscó sus labios con la lengua y se abrió camino dentro de su boca fuerte y masculina. Las puntas de sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron hasta quedar enfrascadas en un baile circular. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el interior de su boca que fue extendiéndose poco a poco, primero a sus labios y barbilla, y luego al resto de su cuerpo.

Con los labios unidos, Fred ahondó en su boca. A Hermione se le aceleraron la respiración y el pulso. Le acarició el pecho, deleitándose en el tacto de su pelo rizado y grueso rozándole la palma de la mano. Deslizó los dedos sobre su ombligo y tropezó con la punta de su pene. Lo recorrió con el dedo desde el prepucio hasta la base. Le encantaba notar cómo su larga verga se endurecía ante el roce de su mano.

Hermione tomó sus testículos peludos y los apretó con delicadeza. Luego los acarició. Fred gimió dentro de su boca. Con la otra mano, Hermione buscó uno de sus pezones, lo pellizcó ligeramente y luego jugueteó con él entre sus dedos.

Apartó su boca contra la de él y sonrió. Descendió para chuparle el pezón. Fred gimió y ella succionó con más fuerza. Entonces cambió al otro pezón y lo capturó con su apresurada boca.

—Cariño, sabes exactamente lo que me gusta —dijo Fred, besándole la coronilla.

—Lo cual es sorprendente, siendo como somos dos completos desconocidos —replicó Hermione, recordándole la fantasía.

Hacer el amor con un desconocido. ¡Un placer prohibido! ¡Y maravillosamente emocionante! Le mordisqueó con más fuerza y Fred contuvo el aliento.

—Oh, cielo, eres la mejor —exclamó él, tumbándola boca arriba y colocándose encima de ella, apretándole las caderas entre sus rodillas.

Le cogió los pechos con las manos y los estrujó. Después, los masajeó hasta que Juliet empezó a jadear. Sin interrupción, apresó uno de aquellos pezones rosas y duros en su boca. Juliet estuvo a punto de gritar de placer.

Jugueteó con su lengua, mientras le toqueteaba el otro pezón con las yemas de los dedos. Juliet estiró la mano y cogió su larga y dura verga, acariciándola désele la base hasta la punta. Empezó a masturbarlo, deseosa de hacer que él se sintiera tan estimulado e increíblemente excitado como ella. Fred le agarró las manos y se las colocó tras la cabeza.

—Cielo, no tan deprisa. —Le chupó uno de los pezones hasta hacerla gemir con fuerza y arquearse contra él; luego apretó el otro entre su lengua y el paladar. La miró sonriendo y dijo—: De lo contrarío, te perderás esto.

La soltó, deslizó las manos sobre sus muslos y los separó. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició el ombligo con la lengua. Hermione le besó la cabeza mientras él seguía deslizándose hacia abajo, recorriéndole el vientre con la lengua. Sus dedos se deslizaron en su vulva, le acarició los labios exteriores y luego fue separándole los pliegues con caricias. Cuando Hermione notó su lengua contra su carne húmeda y caliente y cómo le lamía el clítoris, contuvo la respiración. George rara vez le había hecho un cunnilingus ¡y era la segunda vez que se lo hacía aquella noche!

La lamió otra vez, despertando en ella un ardiente anhelo. Decididamente, aquel personaje de Fred ofrecía claras ventajas.

Fred le separó los labios del pubis con los dedos y le acarició el clítoris.

—Ohhh —murmuró ella disfrutando de aquella sensación tan intensa.

Entonces, sustituyó la yema del dedo por la punta de la lengua y jugueteó con ella, hasta llevarla a cumbres mareantes de placer. Hermione se aferró a su hombro.

—Oh, sí. Es maravilloso. ¡Oh, sí!

Fred dibujó círculos con su lengua, la chupó y la lamió con avidez.

—Ohhhhhhh. No pares, por favor, no pares.

Fred deslizó sus manos por el vientre de ella y le acarició los pechos, sin apartar nunca aquella maravillosa lengua suya de su clítoris, enviando un potente torrente de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—Ohhhh, lo haces tan bien.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Fred y se agarró a él. Casi rompió a llorar por la inmensidad del placer que la recorría. Todo su cuerpo pareció inflarse y luego explotar en el orgasmo más potente que había tenido nunca.

Mientras yacía jadeante, Fred ascendió besándole el vientre hasta alcanzar su cuello, se tumbó junto a ella y le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eres increíble —exclamó ella, respirando hondo—. Ciertamente ha sido una fantasía hecha realidad.

Fred la besó en la mejilla y dijo:

—Estoy a punto de estallar.

Hermione sonrió picaramente.

—De eso me encargo yo —dijo.

Se sentó y se tumbó sobre él. Le separó las piernas con un leve empujoncito, se arrodilló entre ellas y acarició su rígida verga de arriba abajo, luego tomó aquel mástil entre sus dedos y lo bombeó un par de veces, encantada de sentir su turgencia entre sus manos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y lo lamió a todo lo largo, luego dibujó un círculo con la lengua alrededor de la corona y fue jugando a lamerlo y atraparlo entre sus labios, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Cuando alcanzó la polla, jugó con él, excitada por la respiración acelerada de Fred.

Se lo metió en la boca y movió sus labios alrededor de la corona. Fred gimió mientras ella continuaba dándole placer. Notó cómo la polla se inflaba ligeramente y supo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el climax.

—Cariño, será mejor que...

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza y continuó lamiéndolo y apretándolo entre sus labios.

—Ah..., demasiado tarde.

Hermione notó un líquido cálido estallar en su boca. Continuó lamiéndolo hasta que él se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Ella se tragó su semen y le sonrió.

—¿Ves como me encargaba yo?

—Oh, ven aquí —insistió él.

Al tirar de ella para tenderla a su lado y fundirse en un beso apasionado, Fred se preguntó cómo había podido tener la suerte de encontrar a una mujer tan increíblemente sensual. La estrechó entre sus brazos y luego empezó a lamerle los pechos con dulzura.

Atrapó un pezón en su boca y lo notó endurecerse contra su lengua. Los jadeos de Juliet mientras él alternaba entre sus dos pezones, lo hicieron excitarse de nuevo. Aunque acababa de eyacular en su cálida y sensual boca hacía apenas unos momentos, su pene volvió a ponerse en acción, hinchándose y endureciéndose en contacto con el vientre de ella.

Deslizó los dedos hasta la cálida y húmeda vagina de ella y se los introdujo. Era resbaladiza como el terciopelo. No podía aguantar más. Se colocó sobre ella y buscó la entrada con su impaciente verga. Juliet quería un amante de fantasía y él estaba decidido a complacerla.

Ella subió la pelvis y él la penetró. Al notar el calor de ella envolver su pene, sintió la necesidad de embestirla con más ímpetu.

—Ohhh, sí —gritó ella.

Retrocedió y volvió a empujarla con fuerza. Juliet se aferró a él con más fuerza; le faltaba el aire. Fred continuó con sus arremetidas, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, excitándose cada vez más a medida que se aceleraban los gemidos de placer de su amante.

—Oh, sí. Quiero notarte más adentro.

La penetró del todo, con fuerza.

—¡Sí! —gimió ella—. Más rápido.

Fred aumentó el ritmo y Juliet contrajo los músculos alrededor de él, a un ritmo palpitante, llevándolo al climax. Cuando eyaculó en su interior, Juliet dejó de gemir y empezó a gritar de entusiasmo y éxtasis, emitiendo un largo chillido que no dejó rastro de duda en él: había alcanzado el orgasmo. ¡Una y otra vez!

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, exhausta, aún rodeándolo con los brazos.

—Ha sido maravilloso —sonaba totalmente saciada—. Eres todo un semental.

—Gracias —dijo él, colocándose de lado y atrayéndola contra su pecho—. Tú sí que eres increíble.

Hermione se acurrucó contra él y se dejó vencer por el sueño que la invadía. Al cabo de unos instantes, se había quedado dormida.

* * *

 **Ya llegó por quien lloraba. Y les traje lo que deseaaban.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y les deseo un muuy feliz año nuevo.**

 **Besos**


	3. Capítulo 3

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba oscuro y la habitación no le resultaba familiar. Unos brazos cálidos y fuertes la abrazaban contra un torso musculado y decididamente masculino. Miró el rostro, del que le separaban tan sólo unos centímetros, cuyos rasgos iluminaba la tenue luz de la luna.

Era _George..._ fingiendo ser un desconocido para hacer realidad su fantasía. Se le derritió el alma. La había hecho enloquecer. Ni siquiera había creído que él le estuviera prestando atención cuando le había revelado sus fantasías. Parte de ella había empezado a pensar que no la quería lo bastante como para seguir escuchándola.

La había sorprendido de veras, y había sido una sorpresa deliciosa. De hecho, ella misma se había sorprendido. En su jueguecito había descubierto una parte de ella que no sabía que existiera. Sonrió al recordar cómo se había convertido en una gatita descarada. Y a él le había gustado, de eso no había duda.

Le acarició la mejilla, deteniéndose en su patilla. No daba crédito a lo distinta que había sido aquella noche.

Se había comportado casi como un verdadero extraño. Un desconocido maravilloso y sensual hasta el pecado.

Fred abrió los ojos y Hermione sintió un sobresalto al tropezar con su mirada amorosa. —Hola —la saludó, con una voz ronca y somnolienta increíblemente sensual.

—Hola.

Fred la apretó entre sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Al entrar en contacto con su torso velludo, se le endurecieron los pezones.

—Hummm. Es genial tenerte entre mis brazos —murmuró él.

Le besó el cuello y Hermione notó que la sangre se le calentaba. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, pero, mientras entretenía su mirada en su pelo ondulado, los dígitos azules del minutero del despertador cambiaron y atrajeron su atención. Eran las cuatro y cincuenta y dos.

—Oh, no.

Maldita sea, tenía que marcharse. Se había ofrecido voluntaria para llevar en coche a la junta directiva a un desayuno con crepas, por la mañana, en el centro comunitario. No podía llegar tarde.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo una cita a las ocho en punto. Aún tenía que llegar a casa, ducharse y cambiarse. Empezó a soltarse de su brazo, pero él la aferró con más fuerza por la cintura.

—Espera —suplicó, acariciándole con los labios la frente y relajándola con aquel dulce contacto—. Seguro que tienes tiempo para esto.

La envolvió con su boca e intentó disuadirla de que se marchara de una manera dulce y tácita. Intentó convencerla para que olvidara sus responsabilidades, y sólo pensara en él y en la dicha que podía alcanzar entre sus brazos. Cuando su anhelante lengua logró abrirse camino entre los labios de ella, Juliet se desplomó contra él. Le respondió con un beso, moviendo sus labios rítmicamente, y su lengua se unió en aquel revoloteo. Sensaciones deliciosas hicieron que todo su cuerpo temblara. Pero una parte de ella aún conservaba la cordura. Volvió a mirar la hora: las cuatro y cincuenta y seis.

—Hummm. —Su voz se amortiguó mientras luchaba por apartar su boca de la de él—. No puedo llegar tarde, de verdad.

Se apartó ligeramente de Fred, pero tuvo un ataque de debilidad y volvió a besarlo. Fred le besuqueó toda la línea de la mandíbula y el hueco del cuello, mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

—¿Seguro que tienes que irte ya?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada de súplica. Si continuaba por aquel camino, iba a fundirse en un charquito allí mismo en la cama y permitir que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Fred suspiró hondo.

—De acuerdo, pero te dejo ir a regañadientes.

Ella se envolvió en la sábana e intentó ponerse en pie, pero Fred tiró de la tela. —Eh, no es justo —se quejó—. Si no puedo hacerte el amor, al menos deja que te vuelva a contemplar.

Hermione lo miró titubeante, ruborizada. No era de las que desfilaban por ahí desnudas. —Vamos, cielo. No te hagas la tímida. No después de anoche.

Tenía razón. Estaba comportándose como una tonta. La noche anterior le había encantado pavonearse por la habitación desnuda. Se puso en pie, dejando que la sábana se deslizara por su cuerpo. Al apreciar la oscura mirada de deseo en los ojos de George, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño entre chillidos y carcajadas, mientras él se ponía en pie de un brinco y la perseguía, cada vez más pegado a sus talones. La atrapó y le dio media vuelta. La besó como si fuera el fin del mundo. La ayudó a entrar en la ducha y procedió a enjabonar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Veinte minutos después, salieron de allí, limpísimos y saciados... de momento.

Hermione recogió su ropa y se puso el diminuto tanga rojo. George la ayudó a abrocharse el sujetador y le cerró la cremallera del vestido.

Nunca se había mostrado tan atento. Hermione estaba encantada. Se dirigió a la puerta. —Espera un segundo, Juliet —la instó Fred, enfundándose los pantalones—. Te acompaño hasta el coche.

Sonrió al oírlo usar su nombre ficticio, sorprendida de que aún quisiera mantener viva aquella fantasía. Decidió no preguntarle nada acerca de su viaje a Gales o hacer cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer añicos aquel sueño.

Fred se puso la camisa, los calcetines y los zapatos.

—Venga, vamos.

Hermione cogió su bolso mientras él abría la puerta. A aquella hora de la mañana el pasillo del hotel estaba vacío. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Fred pulsó el botón de bajada, que se iluminó. Segundos después, la luz se apagó y las puertas correderas del ascensor se abrieron.

Entraron en el cubículo y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Hermione pulsó el botón del vestíbulo. Fred la rodeó por la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Le besó el cuello.

—Es una pena tener que dejarte ir.

Ella se fundió contra él y Fred le acarició los pechos.

—Hummm. Ya lo sé.

Mientras contemplaba cómo los números de las plantas se iban iluminando uno a uno, Hermione sonrió. Un vistazo a su reloj le dijo que aún podía regodearse unos minutos más.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Lo has hecho tan bien colmando mi fantasía de hacer el amor con un guapo desconocido que he pensado que tal vez podrías ayudarme con otra. El estrujó con fuerza sus pechos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

—Siempre he querido hacer el amor con un desconocido en un ascensor.

Fred dio un paso al frente y pulsó el botón rojo de parada. Hermione notó su pene endurecerse contra sus nalgas, mientras el ascensor se detenía.

—Encantado.

Fred le acarició los muslos y luego deslizó su mano hacia arriba, levantándole la falda. La falda de vuelo se arremolinó en las piernas de Hermione, mientras que él la levantaba e intentaba sujetarla con una mano. Enrolló la tela y la remetió por la cintura del vestido. Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó las manos contra el espejo del ascensor y sonrió al ver su propio reflejo. Fred tiró del elástico de su tanga, apretándole el clítoris con la tela. Jugó a tirar y soltar el elástico. Deslizó un dedo bajo la tela satinada de sus braguitas, alcanzó su clítoris y empezó a frotarlo.

Hermione tropezó con su propia mirada de arrobamiento en el reflejo del espejo mientras se dejaba llevar por aquella oleada de placer. Fred deslizó dos dedos dentro de su vagina mientras continuaba acariciándole el clítoris, cada vez más rápidamente, hasta llevarla al borde del orgasmo, y luego ralentizaba el ritmo. Metió los dedos bajo el elástico del tanga y se lo bajó. Hermione se lo quitó por los pies y observó a Fred en el espejo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y sacaba su largo pene semierecto.

—Espera —dijo, dándose media vuelta.

Se arrodilló frente a él, embutiéndose la falda entre las rodillas. Quería meterse aquel magnífico pene en la boca. Lo cogió entre sus manos y se lo llevó a los labios. Luego deslizó la lengua alrededor de la corona, se metió la larga y morado cabeza en la boca y la succionó con fuerza. La rodeó con sus labios y escuchó cómo a él se le aceleraba la respiración. Chupó adelante y atrás, notando cómo la verga de Fred se hinchaba en su boca. Él le acarició los hombros mientras ella le daba placer.

Hermione lo rodeó con las manos, se agarró a sus musculosas nalgas y se metió su falo hasta la garganta, apretándolo en el interior de su boca. Notó cómo las nalgas de él se tensaban. Sabía que no podría contenerse mucho más. Le apretó y jugó con su verga ahora totalmente erecta, mientras él emitía un gemido ronco y masculino. Metió las manos por debajo y le acarició los testículos. Luego se sacó el pene de la boca y le lamió los testículos.

—Ah, Juliet, voy a correrme en cualquier momento. Ella volvió a metérselo en la boca, deslizando sus labios adelante y atrás, más y más rápido, apretando su pene entre ellos. Fred hizo erupción dentro de ella, volcando en su garganta todo su semen.

Hermione liberó su miembro ya flácido, emocionada por el poder que ejercía sobre él. Se puso en pie, se desabrochó el vestido y lo dejó caer en el suelo del ascensor.

—Has sido un chico malo, dejándote ir así. Ahora tendré que apañármelas yo sólita —dijo, cogiéndose los pechos con las manos y estrujándolos.

Se bajó el sujetador y se recorrió los pezones con los dedos. Su dureza la excitó. Fred la observaba con los ojos vidriosos. Tuvo una erección. Hermione se deslizó los dedos por el vientre y los introdujo en su propia abertura húmeda.

—Hummm. Estoy mojada.

Fred le cogió los pechos y le acarició primero uno y luego el otro. Su boca apresó un pezón y lo succionó con avidez. Hermione se excitó aún más. Fred le endureció el otro pezón más de lo imaginable. Le dio media vuelta, le desabrochó el sujetador y se deshizo de él.

Siguió chupándole el pezón, con rapidez y fuerza. Hermione gimió de placer. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero quería notarlo dentro de ella.

Se dio media vuelta, poniéndose de nuevo de cara al espejo. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo cogió para acercarlo a ella. Él le rodeó las nalgas con las manos, la acarició y fue jugando con ella, aproximándose cada vez más a aquella cálida hendidura. Hermione gimió y al fin los dedos de él la penetraron. Notó cómo la punta de su verga erecta rozaba con su pubis y, acto seguido, cómo se deslizaba dentro de ella. Su polla se ensanchó al penetrarla. Ella empujó hacia detrás y él la arremetió con fuerza.

—Oh, sí —gritó ella. Él empezó a moverse, atrás y adelante, a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. —Ah —exclamó ella, notando que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo—. Más fuerte.

Él la embistió con aún más fuerza, entrando y saliendo de ella una y otra vez. Hermione observó su rostro en el espejo, vio su gesto tenso, concentrado. Un anhelo todopoderoso se hizo presa de ella, azotándola con oleadas de placer que acabaron convirtiéndose en una enorme avalancha de éxtasis.

—Sí, sí—exclamó, moviéndose arriba y abajo, cabalgando por aquellas intensas olas mientras sus pechos se agitaban.

Se sentía una libertina. Su voz fue aumentando de intensidad a medida que se incrementaba el placer, que hizo explosión en ella como una supernova.

Fred le cogió los pechos y tiró de sus pezones, intensificando con ello aquel cataclismo de orgasmo. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en voz alta. El gruñó y la embistió una vez más.

Poco a poco, Hermione notó las manos de él alrededor de la cintura, atrayendo su espalda hacia él. Se dejó caer contra su ancho pecho y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello, apretando su verga con sus músculos internos.

—Hummm. Ha sido espectacular —murmuró.

Fred le besó la mejilla. —Y que lo digas —convino, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja y haciéndole cosquillas.

—Y ahora, de verdad, tengo que irme.

El deslizó su pene fuera de ella y le dio media vuelta. Quedaron cara a cara. La besó con ternura y luego la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione se sentía amada. Una vez que se separaron, se perdieron el uno en los ojos del otro.

El sonrió. —Ha sido un verdadero placer, Juliet. Ella sonrió.

—Sí, sin duda alguna, lo ha sido..., Fred.

Fred recogió su vestido y su ropa interior del suelo y se los entregó, luego se abrochó los pantalones y se alisó la ropa.

—Tengo que volver a verte —le dijo, ayudándola a abrocharse el sujetador.

Hermione se metió el vestido por la cabeza y se lo colocó bien. Él se lo ajustó de modo que el corpiño quedara sobre los pechos y, al rozarla con los dedos, le erizó la piel. Hermione pulsó el botón del ascensor y retomaron el descenso.

—Pero entonces dejaría de ser una fantasía con un desconocido, ¿no es así? Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió al vestíbulo. El recepcionista alzó la vista un momento y volvió a fijarla en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Te acompaño hasta el coche —le dijo, rodeándola por la cintura con el brazo. Atravesaron el pasillo y salieron por una puerta lateral.

—Entonces, ¿no nos vamos a volver a ver? —le preguntó él, mientras la seguía y dejaban atrás la primera fila de coches. Hermione se detuvo junto a su pequeño Toyota Echo rojo, que estaba en medio de la segunda fila, y abrió la puerta.

—Si volviéramos a vernos dejaría de ser un polvo de una noche con un desconocido. Sin embargo, si fueras un pirata...

Fred la tomó entre sus brazos, la atrajo hacia sí y le propinó un beso apasionado. —Puedo ser Barbazul si tú me lo pides...

—Seguro que lo harías igual de bien —respondió ella sin aliento. Echó un vistazo al reloj: eran las cinco y cuarenta y tres. —Ahora tengo que irme.

Fue a abrir la puerta del coche, pero él apresó su mano. —Juliet, al menos dime tu apellido... Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Te lo has tomado en serio, ¿no es así? —Preguntó, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos y besándolo con ternura—. Muchísimas gracias por esta noche. Ya sabes cuánto significa para mí.

Se subió a su coche y puso el motor en marcha. Fred la observó, sintiéndose completamente indefenso. No quería volver a verlo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Hermione volvió a mirar el reloj.

—Si me doy prisa, llegaré a tiempo. Espero que tu reunión en Gales vaya bien.

Mientras la observaba alejarse, memorizó la matrícula de su coche. Después cayó en la cuenta de sus últimas palabras. ¿Cómo diantres sabía ella que se iba de viaje a Gales?

* * *

¡Tenía un retraso!

Hermione echó un vistazo al calendario que había junto al frigorífico y volvió a contar, sabiendo que no habría ningún cambio en sus cálculos, pero repasándolos una vez más. Maldita sea, tenía un retraso importante.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara, mientras se desplomaba en el taburete de color beige que había frente a la isla de la cocina y apoyó los codos en la encimera de roble. Miró el reloj que había sobre el marco de la puerta, contando los segundos que componían un minuto y luego cogió el pequeño termómetro azul que había sobre la base de plástico junto a ella. Lo miró y pestañeó. Vio un signo positivo. Volvió a dejar el termómetro en la base y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Estaba embarazada.

Sonó el teléfono y se le crispó la espalda. Fue hasta la mesa escritorio que había junto al frigorífico y descolgó el auricular.

—Hola, encanto, ¿cómo va eso? Al oír la voz alegre de Luna, Hermione rompió a llorar. —Hermione, cielo, ¿qué ocurre?

—Estoy embarazada —dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Embarazada? Pensaba que tú y George no..., ah, claro, salvo el sábado pasado.

—Eso es. El sábado. Y ya me conoces. Soy puntual como un reloj. El lunes tenía que venirme la regla y, al no hacerlo, empecé a preocuparme. Llevo cuatro días de retraso... y a mí nunca se me retrasa —sollozó de nuevo.

—Salvo aquella vez el año pasado —le recordó Luna.

Hermione comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. El cable enrollado del teléfono volcó la taza en la qué tenía los bolígrafos y los diseminó sobre el escritorio. Volvió a poner de pie la taza negra y dorada, y recogió con las manos los bolígrafos mientras hablaba. —Sí, tenía un test de embarazo que me sobró de aquella vez.

—Ya me acuerdo. Compraste el paquete doble porque era más barato y yo te dije que no volverías a necesitarlo.

—Pues te equivocabas —respondió Hermione, dando golpecitos en la mesa, con un lápiz.

—Bueno, te sugerí que invirtieras el dinero que sobraba en condones —replicó Luna con suavidad.

—Lo sé. Soy una estúpida. Pero, cuando una es tan regular como yo, es fácil creer que algo así no pasará.

—Es lo mismo que me dijiste la última vez.

Hermione metió el lápiz en la taza.

—Y la última vez tenía razón —la cortó secamente.

—Hermione, pero ¿por qué te arriesgas?

Se hundió en la silla del escritorio, mientras flashes de aquella fabulosa noche le venían a la memoria. Se quedó mirando el vacío.

—Luna. Ponte en mi lugar. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Estaba sola en un ascensor con un desconocido absolutamente arrebatador.

—Humm. Sí, vale.

Hermione sabía que Luna estaba imaginando la escena, probablemente babeando. Hermione también regresó con el pensamiento a aquella experiencia increíble y se estremeció por dentro.

—Pero estamos hablando de George, ¿me equivoco? —confirmó Luna.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Hermione.

—Vale, vale. Bueno, pues los dos tenéis una relación estable. Probablemente querrá llevarlo al siguiente nivel. Las cosas vuelven a funcionar entre vosotros, ¿no es así?

Hermione pensó en los meses de abandono y luego recordó aquella maravillosa fantasía que había hecho realidad para ella. —La semana pasada sí hizo un esfuerzo, pero no sé si es suficiente —dijo, enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

Cielos, aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella.

—¿Te llamó mientras estaba fuera?

—No —contestó Hermione, enroscándose el cable en el dedo—. Me telefoneó ayer al regresar.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a verle?

—Mañana por la noche —respondió Hermione liberando de un tirón su dedo del cable y viendo cómo éste rebotaba adelante y atrás

—. Vamos a cenar.

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

—Sí.

—¿Te casarás con él si te lo pide?

¿Se casaría? El matrimonio no era la respuesta a todo. Si se casaban pero él continuaba volcado en su trabajo, ella seguiría sintiéndose sola. ¿Se mostraría él disponible emocional y físicamente para ella tanto si se casaban como si no?

—¿Hermione?

Se llevó la mano al vientre, imaginando que podía sentir los movimientos de la nueva vida que se estaba formando en su interior. Quería que su hijo creciera con un padre que formara parte de su vida. No como ella. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando sólo tenía tres años y recordaba haber llorado desconsoladamente, rogándole a su padre que no se marchara. Él la había levantado en sus brazos. Lo recordaba secándose las lágrimas. Su hermano mayor, Harry, se había marchado con su padre. Durante un par de años los vio cada fin de semana, pero luego el trabajo de su padre le exigió mudarse a Liverpool, demasiado lejos de ella. Y desde entonces, sólo los había visto un par de veces al año. El vacío que aquello había dejado en su vida seguía acechándola. No podía hacerle algo así a su hijo.

—Sí, lo haré

* * *

Milagros de la cuarentena


	4. Capítulo 4

George llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Hermione. Se moría de ganas de verla, de volver a ver aquel rostro que poblaba sus sueños cada noche y sus ensoñaciones diarias.

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, a George lo invadió una sensación de calor. Los ojos le centelleaban y toda la cara parecía resplandecer. Definitivamente, había permanecido demasiado tiempo lejos de ella. El problema era que, si de él dependiera, estarían siempre juntos. Si se dejaría llevar por su corazón, estaría con ella a todas horas y abandonaría todo lo demás. Pero, si lo hacía, su empresa se iría a pique y el éxito que tanto sudor le había costado, se desvanecería sin más.

Hermione se había convertido en una obsesión peligrosa. Sin embargo, al contemplar su dulce y resplandeciente rostro, en aquellos momentos, pensó en tirarlo todo por la borda. Y eso era precisamente lo que más le aterraba.

—Hola —lo saludó con un aire un tanto reservado.

Hermione retrocedió para franquearle el paso. Cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó de pie, en silencio, observándolo. El jersey azul y los jeans negros que llevaba Hermione, acentuaban sus fantásticas curvas. George no se explicaba cómo una mujer tan guapa había escogido salir con él. La tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, luego le levantó la barbilla y la besó. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con las manos y le devolvió el beso.

Una sensación familiar lo recorrió, pero logró desembarazarse de ella. Había practicado mucho en los últimos meses. Si sucumbía a sus instintos, le arrancaría la ropa allí mismo y la tendría, en cuestión de segundos, tumbada bajo su cuerpo. La deseaba con todo su ser, deseaba tomarla, pero rendirse a la pasión no haría justicia a sus sentimientos y no sería justo para Hermione. Se merecía una sesión larga de amor. El reverenciaría su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, le haría sentirse mujer en cada poro de su piel y la complacería como merecía.

La apartó y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo está mi chica?

—Bien —contestó ella.

Pero George percibió una sombra de duda en su voz. ¿Seguiría estando enfadada porque había cancelado su cita? La abrazó, deleitándose en el placer de sentir sus cuerpos pegados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no notaba su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo. Se excitó al pensarlo. Esta noche le haría el amor larga y pausadamente. Llevaba reprimiéndose mucho tiempo. Hacía mucho que había antepuesto su trabajo a ella, pero sólo porque tenía que demostrarse que podía hacerlo, tenía que saber que amarla no iba a acabar por completo con su modo de vida. Se había sentido mal por no haber ido a la boda. Había recapacitado mucho mientras había estado fuera y había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido injusto con ella. Tenía que encontrar un mejor equilibrio en su vida. Tenía que dar con una forma de quererla y encontrar tiempo para conseguir el éxito que tanto anhelaba para su empresa, un éxito al menos equiparable al de la empresa de su hermano Fred.

La llevó a un restaurante con decoración italiana. Mientras cenaban a la luz de las velas, charlaron sobre su viaje a Gales y él le preguntó cómo progresaba el proyecto de Salud y Bienestar en el que Hermione estaba embarcada. Ella le habló de los últimos cambios en el sistema prototipo para gestionar los números DIN de identificación de los nuevos medicamentos lanzados al mercado, pero parecía un tanto distraída.

Cuando la cena se aproximaba a su fin, George empezó a sentir la urgencia de marcharse de allí. La noche iba a ser larga y estaba ansioso por llegar a casa de Hermione y llevarla a la cama.

Al entrar en el apartamento, la siguió a la cocina y abrió el armario de encima de los fogones en el que Hermione guardaba el vino.

—¿Blanco o tinto? —preguntó.

—Escoge tú.

Eligió una botella de su Riesling preferido. Ella abrió el frigorífico y sacó una botella de zumo de cítricos y frutos del bosque.

—¿Te vas a preparar una sangría?

Si lo hubiera dicho, habría elegido un vino tinto. A veces Hermione mezclaba medio vaso de vino con medio de zumo (le gustaba aquella mezcla de frutas porque combinaba bien con el vino), pero sólo lo hacía con vino tinto.

—No, esta noche no me apetece beber vino, pero bebe tú.

George apoyó la botella en la isla de la cocina y ella le pasó el sacacorchos. Mientras descorchaba la botella, Hermione sacó dos copas de color azul claro de un armario y se sirvió zumo en una de ellas.

George llenó la suya de vino blanco y la siguió al salón. Encendió el equipo estéreo y eligió una emisora con música melódica. Luego se sentó al lado de Hermione en el sofá y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

Hermione se apartó ligeramente.

—George, tenemos que hablar.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La experiencia le decía que, cuando una mujer formula esa frase, lo que pretende es romper con uno. Le apartó el pelo del rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Quiero que sepas que la boda de Hannah significó mucho para mí. No puedes imaginar cuánto me decepcionó que no vinieras.

« _Oh, no. Tenía que suceder...»_

—Lo sé, cariño, y lo siento muchísimo, pero...

—Pero tu empresa es muy importante. Sí, ya lo sé —atajó ella, llevándose las manos al corazón—. Lo que ocurre es que yo también debería ser importante.

Al ver el brillo de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de Hermione se le partió el corazón.

—Lo eres. Yo...

Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

—Espera, sé que quieres exponer tus argumentos y escucharé lo que tengas que decirme luego, pero primero escúchame tú. Tengo que decirte lo que siento.

George tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

—De acuerdo, adelante, Hermione. Te escucho.

—Me entristeció mucho que no vinieras. Estaba muy dolida, de verdad —dijo, con los ojos cada vez más brillantes, casi resplandecientes a la luz de la lámpara.

George tenía el corazón en un puño. No había pretendido hacerle daño. La verdad es que ni se le había ocurrido.

Hermione apartó las manos de él y se alejó un poco más, creando una cierta distancia entre ambos.

—Había..., había llegado a la conclusión de que..., bueno, de que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar. Era cierto. Iba a dejarlo. Sintió que todo se oscurecía. —Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Siempre das prioridad al trabajo y, desde mi punto de vista, una relación no puede funcionar así —explicó, toqueteándose las manos sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Además, hacía más de tres meses que no hacíamos el amor.

Tres meses, dos semanas y cinco días. Como si él no hubiera llevado la cuenta...

—Pero aquella noche acabó siendo la mejor noche de mi vida. Hacer realidad mi fantasía sexual fue inmensamente estimulante.

—¿Qué fantasía?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Hermione le sonrió pícaramente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La de tener un sexo absolutamente fantástico y tórrido con un completo desconocido en su habitación. Fue fabuloso.

La miró atónito. Debía de estar oyendo mal. Ella no era de las que se dejaba seducir por un desconocido. No era propio de Hermione. Entonces ella bajó la voz y añadió:

—Y luego lo del ascensor. Fue... increíble.

A George se le heló la sangre. Estaba aturdido. Hermione colocó su mano sobre la de él y le estrechó los dedos. El brillo de sus ojos le parecía una tortura. George recordó que ella le había explicado sus fantasías sexuales, aunque no se acordaba de nada relacionado con un ascensor, y estaba seguro de que algo así no le habría pasado por alto. Tuvo que esforzarse por contenerse, haciendo acopio de hasta el último gramo de compostura para no tumbarla en el sofá y tomarla en un arrebato de pasión. Estuvo a punto de no conseguirlo. Al final se inventó una excusa para marcharse temprano. No podía permitirse arrancarle la ropa y poseerla sin más. ¿Qué ocurriría si le hacía daño en un arrebato de locura?

Maldita sea. Le embargó la ira al pensar que ella le había sido infiel, pero ni siquiera eso logró eclipsar la pesadumbre que sentía por haberla perdido. Su relación con Hermione era la cosa más importante de su vida y, sin embargo, había intentado controlarla, mantenerla confinada en un pequeño compartimento. Le había dado miedo que sus ganas de estar con ella eclipsaran todos los demás aspectos de su vida y, sin embargo, ahora que la había perdido caía en la cuenta de que nada era ni la mitad de importante que Hermione. La había abandonado hasta tal punto que ella se había sentido impulsada a buscar el amor en alguna otra parte. Lo cierto es que la culpa de haberla perdido era sólo suya.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que, después de aquello, decidí que quiero estar contigo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Entonces, ¿no lo estaba dejando? Una mezcla de sentimientos lo embriagó y se sintió mareado. Allí estaba Hermione explicándole que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre, un completo desconocido, y, sin embargo, se sentía aliviado por no haberla perdido.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. George le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se dejó invadir por la sensación de notar el cuerpo de ella apretado contra el suyo. Debería decir algo, protestar, explicarle lo enfadado que estaba por el hecho de que se hubiera acostado con otro hombre. Pero, en su lugar, la abrazó con fuerza. No quería perderla nunca. Había estado a punto de hacerlo y aquello cambió su perspectiva de todas las cosas.

—Hay álgo más que tengo que decirte, algo muy importante.

 _¿Algo muy importante?_

¿Qué podría ser más importante que decidir dejarlo y luego acostarse con otro hombre?

Hermione se zafó de sus brazos y lo tomó de las manos. Lo miró y era tanto el temor que reflejaban sus ojos que George estuvo a punto de volverla a abrazar y asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien, al margen de lo que tuviera que decirle. La quería por encima de todas las cosas. La necesitaba por encima de todas las cosas.

—George, estoy... —dudó, se balanceó adelante y atrás, con la vista clavada en sus manos entrelazadas.

George le acarició los nudillos con los pulgares. Tanto suspense lo estaba volviendo loco. —Suéltalo ya, Hermione —la urgió.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. —Estoy embarazada.

Embarazada. ¡Y de otro hombre! Se sintió palidecer. Hermione continuó con la vista clavada en él. Le brillaban los ojos. Cuando por fin logró asimilar lo que le había dicho cayó en la cuenta de que Hermione estaba llorando.

—Hermione, no. —La abrazó con fuerza—. Hermione, cariño, no llores. La besó en la cabeza, enterrando el rostro en su pelo.

Hermione debía de haber temido que la dejara después de descubrir que lo había engañado. A juzgar por las apariencias, había hecho un trabajo excelente ocultándole cuánto la quería. Y puesto que el padre de la criatura no era más que un polvo de una noche, probablemente tuviera miedo de encontrarse criando a un hijo sola.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó.

—Quiero..., quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre.

¿Qué pensaría hacer? ¿Intentar dar con aquel desconocido, el padre de su hijo? O, peor aún, ¿habría pensado en casarse con ese indeseable? ¿Acaso había previsto que George, con toda su experiencia en informática, la ayudara a encontrar a aquel tipo?

No, Hermione le había aclarado que quería estar con él. Quizá simplemente pensara en compartir la custodia del niño con el padre. Sólo imaginar que otro hombre pudiera compartir algo tan importante e íntimo como criar a un hijo con Hermione, lo rompía por la mitad. Tal vez el comienzo hubiera sido inocente, pero compartir momentos vitales tan importantes como presenciar el nacimiento de un hijo, oírlo balbucear sus primeras palabras, verlo dar sus primeros pasos... George sabía que estas cosas tenían un profundo efecto en los padres. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba claro que Hermione se sentía atraída por aquel tipo. Si pasaban mucho tiempo juntos quizá volviera a caer en sus brazos. A decir verdad, se había acostado con él por primera vez sin apenas conocerlo.

 _Por primera vez._

Pero ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Ya estaba imaginándose a Hermione manteniendo una relación permanente con aquel tipo.

Hermione le recorrió el brazo con los dedos. —Espero..., espero que quieras criar al niño conmigo. Espero que quieras que estrechemos lazos de forma más permanente.

Sintió un alivio inmenso y el corazón henchido. Le levantó el rostro y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en aquellos ojos castaños llorosos.

—Hermione, ¿me estás diciendo que, si te pido que te cases conmigo, aceptarás?

Hermione lo miró y asintió con un ligero mohín de incertidumbre.

George la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Luego la soltó y se puso en pie. Iba a hacerlo como era debido. Se arrodilló, tomó su mano derecha y la besó.

—Hermione, amor mío —dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione rompió a llorar, ahora ya sin tapujos. Asintió con la cabeza y por fin consiguió articular una respuesta:

—Sí —contestó, abalanzándose en sus brazos y fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo con él—. Sí, quiero casarme contigo —le susurró al oído, haciendo que George sintiera cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

La tuvo abrazada un rato, deleitándose con su cercanía. Finalmente la apartó y le tocó la barriga con una mano, pensando en esa pequeña chispa de vida que crecía dentro de ella. Quizá fuera hijo de otro hombre, pero él lo cuidaría como si fuera suyo y lo querría tanto como quería a su madre. A su preciosa Hermione. Nunca más volvería a darle motivos para que cayera en los brazos de otro hombre.

—Mañana saldremos a buscarte un anillo. El anillo de compromiso más bonito que encontremos. Podemos programar la boda para el mes que viene para que no se te note aún la barriga y...

Sonriéndole, se apartó de él y le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callase. George sintió una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo. —Vale, Sr. Organización, todo eso suena genial, pero ahora preferiría hacer otra cosa en lugar de planear nuestra boda.

—¿En serio? Pensaba que organizar su boda era el sueño de toda mujer —bromeó él.

—Bueno, yo considero que hay otras cosas más emocionantes —apostilló ella, tirándole del cuello de la camisa y comenzando a desabrochársela por el botón superior.

George sintió prenderse un incendio en su entrepierna y notó cómo su pene iba poniéndose erecto. Quería deslizar sus manos sobre el suave jersey azul de Hermione y sentir sus pechos aún más suaves bajo la delicada lana. Sentía unas ganas terribles de meterle las manos bajo aquella prenda y tocar su piel desnuda, encontrar sus pezones y acariciárselos con los dedos hasta que se endurecieran y se agrandaran.

—Me pregunto qué será —dijo, remetiéndole el pelo por detrás de las orejas y tomando medidas drásticas para refrenar el deseo que sentía en su interior.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él y le rozó la clavícula con los labios. Su sensual boca casi le hizo perder el sentido. El incendio que había prendido en su entrepierna quemaba con más fuerza aún. Su pene erecto rogaba por ser liberado de los confines de sus pantalones de pana. Mientras Hermione ascendía por su cuello y le recorría la barbilla, besándolo, una oleada de deseo más poderosa que un tsunami arrasó el último ápice de control que le quedaba. Se agarró la camisa por ambos lados y la rasgó. Los botones salieron volando por todos sitios. Hermione lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, George, estás aprendiendo a soltarte...

* * *

Pidan y se les dará


	5. Capítulo 5

Fred sostuvo en la mano aquel gran sobre sellado de color marrón mientras su mirada se perdía en la vista panorámica que se disfrutaba desde la ventana de su ático.

Las luces de la ciudad titilaban a su alrededor.

No lograba dejar de pensar en aquella increíble mujer que lo había colmado de fantasías sexuales para toda una vida. Juliet.

Se le tensó el cuerpo al recordar el tacto de sus suaves manos sobre su torso y el brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Imaginó que la tenía delante, que se le acercaba, lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo besaba. Al pensar en notar los carnosos labios de Juliet en contacto con los suyos, sus seductores senos apretados contra su pecho y sus pezones duros, se excitó. Sonrió al recordar la sonrisa picara de ella mientras descendía por su cuerpo y le desabrochaba los pantalones. Tuvo una erección al recordar sus deliciosos y pecaminosos labios rodeando su miembro, cada vez más abultado.

Maldita sea, cada vez que pensaba en ella, cosa que parecía incapaz de dejar de hacer, le ocurría lo mismo. Se sentía salvajemente excitado y terriblemente frustrado.

Quería volver a verla. Había estado a punto de desesperarse a medida que iban pasando las semanas tras su noche juntos. Tanto que al final se había rendido y había contratado a un detective privado para que la siguiera. Le había facilitado el número de la matrícula de Juliet. Hacía diez minutos, un mensajero le había entregado el primer informe.

Allí lo tenía, en la mano, en aquel sobre cerrado. Lo había esperado impacientemente, había soñado con desgarrarlo y arrancar el contenido de dentro, con abrir la carpeta y averiguar todo lo que necesitaba saber para ponerse en contacto con la mujer de sus sueños.

Clavó la mirada en el sobre, recorriendo el borde con los dedos.

Sin embargo, por alguna inexplicable razón, ahora que lo tenía delante no se atrevía a abrirlo. Se dio unos golpecitos con el sobre en la rodilla. Era una locura. Había pagado una buena suma por obtener aquel informe. Y lo que era más importante, iba a estallar de dolor. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto a una mujer. La idea de no volverla a ver se le hacía insoportable, y no sólo por razones físicas. Cogió el abrecartas del escritorio, lo metió bajo la solapa del sobre y lo rasgó. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Puso bocabajo el sobre y asomó la punta de una carpeta de papel de manila de unos dos centímetros de grosor. La agarró con los dedos y tiró de ella. Una vez fuera, la depositó sobre el escritorio. Deslizó sus manos por encima de ella, saboreando aquel momento. En cuanto abriera aquella carpeta, podría levantar el auricular y telefonearla. La idea de volver a oír su voz lo removió por dentro. Mejor aún, podía subirse a su avión y volar a Londres aquella misma noche. Presentarse en su casa. Contemplar la mirada de sorpresa de ella.

Imaginó a Juliet abriendo la puerta y tropezando con él. Seguro que la sorprendería, pero ¿qué pasaría luego? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le molestaría? Quizá incluso se asustara y pensara que era un acosador.

Dio una palmada en la mesa. Se sentía frustrado. Le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo y, por mucho que detestara hacerlo, tenía que respetar sus deseos. Volvió a meter la carpeta en el sobre y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con el informe en la mano. Al final, se desplomó en su sillón de piel, frente a la chimenea.

Dio otro puñetazo en la mesa. Maldita sea. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía no querer verlo? ¿Es que tan poco había significado aquella noche para ella?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. No estaba siendo justo. Juliet le había dicho que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había significado mucho para ella, pero que quería que quedara como un encuentro entre dos desconocidos que viven una noche de pasión. Sólo lo había utilizado para hacer realidad una fantasía sexual, pero lo cierto es que había sido franca en todo momento. No le había dado falsas esperanzas. El corazón se le encogió. Quizá aquello estuviera bien para ella, pero él la echaba muchísimo de menos. Recorrió con los dedos el borde dentado y abierto del sobre. Pensaba en ella día y noche. La deseaba en cuerpo y alma. Y lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir aquel sobre. Todos sus secretos estaban allí dentro.

Le vino a la mente una imagen de Juliet quitándose el vestido rojo ceñido que llevaba y dejando a la vista sus pechos redondos y turgentes. Tuvo una erección. Se le tensó la bragueta del pantalón. Recordó el tacto de sus senos sedosos, de su pubis aterciopelado y húmedo cuando lo había recorrido con su lengua y luego había encontrado el botón de su clítoris entre los pliegues.

Se reclinó en el sillón, se bajó la cremallera y recordó cómo lo había tocado ella. Recordó cómo lo había acariciado con sus delicados dedos. Se metió la mano por dentro de los calzoncillos y se sacó la verga, acariciándose tal como Juliet lo había hecho, pero sus dedos gruesos y ásperos no eran iguales que los de ella. Se cogió la polla con fuerza y se masturbó pensando en los cálidos labios y en la boca de Juliet envolviéndolo. Aceleró el ritmo al recordar cómo se había metido su polla hasta la garganta. La idea de deslizarse en su cálida y húmeda vagina lo hizo eyacular al tiempo que emitía un gemido.

Oh, era tan sexy. Y había sido tan dulce. Recordó la sensación de tenerla enroscada junto a él en la cama, acurrucándose contra él. Se acordó de la agradable fragancia de su cabello. A fresas y coco. Recordó el delicado contacto de sus dulces labios en su piel.

Cerró los puños. Obsesionado. Estaba obsesionado.

Sacó un puñado de pañuelos de papel de la caja que había en la mesilla lateral y se limpió. Luego se embutió el pene flácido en los calzoncillos y se abrochó la cremallera.

Maldita sea. Se había enamorado de ella.

Era un hombre que se guiaba por sus instintos. No debería sorprenderle ser víctima de un flechazo. O de un primer encuentro sumamente erótico. Pero no sólo la amaba por el sexo. Y lo sabía. Le había gustado su espontaneidad, su sensualidad y sus ganas de divertirse. Era el tipo de mujer que siempre lo mantendría alerta, que no dejaría nunca de sorprenderlo. Decididamente, era su tipo de mujer. Y, además, había percibido en ella una enorme capacidad de amar.

El hecho de que hubiera hecho realidad sus fantasías sexuales le había revelado que se sentía cómoda con su sexualidad y que ambos mantendrían una relación sexual emocionante y llena de nuevas experiencias. Haría todo lo posible para que no tuviera que ir en busca de desconocidos que satisficieran sus fantasías. El sería el último extraño con el que tendría una aventura.

Es posible que Juliet no quisiera verlo, pero sus sentimientos también contaban. Simplemente por haberse enamorado, tenía derecho a volver a hablar con ella. Aunque tras su encuentro, ella hubiera decidido no darle otra oportunidad, sentía que estaba en su derecho de intentar conseguirla.

Sonó el teléfono. Se acercó a zancadas hasta el escritorio y descolgó el auricular.

—Hola.

—Hola, hermanito. ¿Qué tal? George.

La mirada de Fred se posó en el sobre de lino gris, de George, que tenía apoyado contra la fotografía de la familia que había en su escritorio. Sonrió al caer en la cuenta de que iría a Londres aquel fin de semana para la boda. Podía ir a ver a Juliet entonces.

—¿Lo has organizado ya todo con mamá y papá? —preguntó George.

—Sí, ya he sacado los billetes. Los recogeré y los llevaré al aeropuerto.

Charlaron sobre detalles del fin de semana y el transporte. Su gata, Sam, subió de un brinco al escritorio y maulló, luego le buscó la mano con la cabeza, para que la acariciara. A medida que la conversación avanzaba, Fred decidió que no sería justo contactar con Juliet en breve.

George por fin había resuelto su vida y había encontrado a una mujer a quien amar. Llevaba un año sa liendo con su prometida, y Fred se había preguntad si esta vez llegaría a atar el nudo o también la perdería, como a tantas otras antes. George tenía tendencia concentrarse demasiado en el trabajo y no lo bastante en el amor.

La ironía no le pasó por alto. Allí estaba él reflexionando sobre los puntos flacos de George en sus relaciones amorosas. ¡Al menos su hermano no había tenido que contratar a un detective para localizar una aventura de una noche!

Se despidieron y colgaron. Fred sonrió. Tomó a Sam con una mano, la puso sobre su hombro y le acarició el lomo, de la cabeza a la cola, con delicadeza. Su hermano iba a casarse. Se alegraba por él. Ahora mismo, en eso era en lo que tenía que concentrarse, en la boda de su hermano, no en su inestable vida amorosa. George se merecía su atención sin paliativos, y si Fred se ponía a pensar en un futuro encuentro con Juliet, no estaría precisamente concentrado en su hermano y en la felicidad que había encontrado.

Esperaría hasta después de la boda. Fijó la vista en el sobre marrón que descansaba sobre la mesa y le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice.

—Pero ándate con cuidado, Juliet, porque después de la boda voy a ir en tu búsqueda. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y guardó dentro el sobre.

* * *

Hermione aparcó su coche en Nicholas Street, a la vuelta de la esquina del hotel, y metió una moneda en el parquímetro. Se alzó el cuello para protegerse de la lluvia y se fue corriendo hacia el semáforo, esquivando los charcos más grandes. Cuando se puso verde, cruzó la ajetreada carretera y tomó rumbo oeste por Daly hasta la puerta del Westerly Inn. Al acercarse a la entrada, el portero le abrió y pudo ponerse por fin a cobijo. Se sacudió la cabeza y se ahuecó la melena, que se le había quedado un poco húmeda por la llovizna.

Atravesó el majestuoso vestíbulo, confundiéndose entre la multitud de huéspedes, hasta llegar a la oficina del director de catering, con un humor casi tan gris como el tiempo. Faltaban pocos días para la boda, y hacía tres semanas desde que no veía a George. Debería haber regresado de París hacía tres días, con tiempo de sobra para ayudarla con los imprevistos de última hora, pero había pospuesto su regreso y no llegaría hasta mañana.

Por suerte, ella había cerrado el contrato de asesoría para Sanidad y Bienestar antes de lo previsto, de modo que tenía unos días libres para ocuparse de ultimar los detalles. Tenía que cerrar otro contrato para organizar un curso de formación para instruir a los empleados de una empresa de software local sobre las nuevas herramientas de una aplicación, pero había decido no abordarlo hasta después de la luna de miel.

Era un proyecto muy interesante. La empresa, Quixote, conocía el trabajo de Hermione porque habían requerido sus servicios en varias ocasiones anteriormente y le habían permitido trabajar desde casa. No necesitaban el curso hasta dentro de seis meses y Hermione sabía que concebirlo no le llevaría más de dos, lo que le daba la oportunidad de tomarse las cosas con calma y tiempo libre si lo necesitaba. Y eso haría que no se sintiera estresada mientras que ella y George se acostumbraban a la convivencia y se preparaban para el nacimiento de su hijo.

El repicar de sus tacones en el suelo de mármol se detuvo cuando atravesó el vestíbulo y empezó a caminar por la alfombra del pasillo que había a la izquierda de la recepción. Al acercarse a la puerta de roble de color castaño donde podía leerse la palabra CATERING en letras doradas, un hombre corpulento con un bigote oscuro y el pelo rizado salió al pasillo, delante de ella. Lo reconoció. Era el director del caterig, el señor Lupin.

—Hola, señorita Granger. Puntual como un reloj —la saludo, dándole un apretón de manos—. Es un placer volver a verla —añadió, mirando detrás de ella—. ¿Viene el señor Weasley con usted?

—No, me temo que no. Está en París.

El señor Lupin arqueó las cejas. —¿Y no la ha llevado con él?

—Pues me habría encantado, pero nos casamos dentro de cuatro días... —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro, claro —convino el director del catering, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en una de las butacas de cuero de color granate que había frente a un escritorio—. Hay tantos detalles que ultimar. Pero no está bien...

No lo estaba. Le habría encantado ir. Y ni siquiera para ver París, sólo para volver a estar con George. Se había marchado hacía dos semanas, pero hacía mucho más tiempo que había vuelto a desaparecer.

Y por si eso no fuera poco, con el embarazo, su cuerpo había empezado a experimentar algunos cambios desconcertantes. Al principio, había notado que sus pezones se le habían vuelto extremadamente sensibles. El mero roce de la tela la excitaba obremanera. Un día, en el trabajo, se había rozado con el borde de una carpeta al ir a coger algo del estante superior de una estantería y se le habían puesto los pezones como pinchos. Había sentido un hormigueo intenso en los pechos y se había deslizado la mano bajo la chaqueta para acariciarse un pezón, imaginando que le hacía una felación a George mientras él estaba sentado a la mesa de su oficina. Se había ruborizado, cuando su colega Sal había salido de la oficina y le había preguntado en broma si estaba soñando despierta. Por suerte, Hermione estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de modo que Sal no la había visto acariciarse. Desde entonces, la cosa había ido a peor. Con la alteración de las hormonas en su organismo, parecía estar excitada en todo momento. En cuanto George regresara a casa iba a arrojarlo sobre la cama y follárselo como una loca.

—Nuestro chef de pastelería ha creado un nuevo postre que le gustaría que probara para incluirlo en el banquete. En unos momentos, nos enviará una porción para catarlo.

Hermione se revolvió en la butaca, luchando por quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de George tumbado boca arriba en la cama y ella cabalgando sobre su gruesa y dura verga. Sin embargo, la sensación imaginaria de notar su barra de acero rozando sus sensibles paredes vaginales parecía no querer abandonarla.

El señor Lupin abrió el archivador que había sobre su escritorio, etiquetado con sus apellidos, Granger—Weasley. La miró.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger? Está sonrojada. Al oír aquellas palabras, se puso como una grana.

—Estoy bien —farfulló. Las palabras del señor Lupin le cayeron como un jarro de agua fría y por fin consiguió expulsar de su cabeza aquellas distracciones sexuales.

El siguió mirándola unos instantes, con cara de preocupación, antes de dirigir sus claros ojos de nuevo a los papeles.

—He ordenado que dispongan una cesta de flores en la habitación de su madre, tal como solicitó el señor Weasley —continuó—. Estará allí cuando llegue esta noche. El chef está montando una bonita cesta de frutas selectas para la habitación de su padre, para mañana. Tiene un prometido muy considerado.

George era considerado, de eso no cabía duda..., siempre que estaba presente. Se encolerizó al pensar que George la había abandonado, haciendo que se sintiera sexualmente tan frustrada.

El señor Lupin rebuscó en el cajón archivador unos segundos y luego la miró con el rostro casi tan atribulado como el de la propia Hermione.

—Quería revisar con usted los diseños de los centros de mesa, pero parece ser que mi ayudante se ha llevado la carpeta. Discúlpeme un segundo, tenga la amabilidad.

Se puso en pie y salió apresuradamente de su despacho.

Hermione se ensimismó en sus pensamientos.

George había estado fabuloso las primeras semanas después de pedirle matrimonio. Se había mostrado sumamente atento, y habían pasado juntos todas las noches y los fines de semana. De hecho, casi había llegado a sentirse agobiada... Pero no realmente... No podía permitírselo, viéndole esforzarse tanto. Entonces se hizo evidente que había dejado de lado el trabajo en la oficina y las cosas habían empezado a descontrolarse.

El ayudante de George lo había llamado una noche mientras él había salido a comprar una pizza. Según parecía, George había estado posponiendo sus viajes a Gales, donde necesitaba concretar los planes para otro proyecto de desarrollo de software para Hogwarts Associates, y tenía un archivador lleno de informes que había de leer y a los que debía responder para que el personal pudiera seguir trabajando como era debido. Además, tenía un nuevo encargo que requería su atención y le exigía viajar a París. Hermione no conocía todos los detalles, pero estaba segura de que ella tenía que ver con todo aquel desbarajuste. Cuando George había regresado con la cena le había dicho que tenía que ocuparse de su empresa. No quería que todo su proyecto se hundiera por culpa de ella. No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos. Por desgracia, George se tomó aquella recomendación como un permiso para ignorarla por completo.

Se detuvo al pensarlo, pues sabía que no estaba siendo del todo justa. George estaba intentando atar un montón de cabos sueltos y arrancar el tema de París a tiempo para que su ayudante y el personal pudiera ocuparse del asunto. De ese modo, no requeriría toda su atención después, y él podría concentrarse en ella y el bebé. El plan era que, para la fecha de la boda George se hubiera desembarazado de una cantidad d trabajo considerable y realizara una jornada laboral normal, una jornada que le permitiera tomarse libre las noches y los fines de semana para pasar tiempo con ella y el bebé, una vez naciera. Hermione esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado.

* * *

Fred cogió la tarjeta electrónica que le entregó el recepcionista del hotel y se dirigió a los ascensores. Le hizo señas para que se fuera al botones que se había ofrecido a llevar su equipaje. Sólo tenía una pequeña maleta de cabina. Le habían perdido el equipaje en el avión. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que prefería volar en su jet privado cuando venía a Londres. Sólo que esta vez había volado con sus padres, y bajo ninguna circunstancia su madre habría subido a su pequeño avión privado, pues prefería la comodidad y la estabilidad de los vuelos comerciales.

Fred le pidió al taxista que dejara a sus padres en casa de George y luego continuó su trayecto hasta el hotel. George seguía en París, pero sus padres tenían una llave de su casa. Era curioso que George no le hubiera invitado a hospedarse allí, como solía hacer. Probablemente se debiera a los nervios previos a la boda. Aunque quizá la razón fuera que Fred siempre había declinado educadamente su oferta y se había alojado en un hotel. No era que no quisiera a su hermano, pero prefería contar con su propio espacio.

En cualquier caso, con sus padres allí, acabarían volviéndose todos locos, especialmente si su madre empezaba a explicarle con todo lujo de detalles a George los éxitos de Fred, cosa que seguro que haría. Fred sabía que George era consciente de lo bien que le había ido con el Diagon Alley, el juego informático de rol que Fred había programado por diversión y que se había hecho sumamente popular. De hecho, se había convertido en el juego de ordenador más vendido de toda Norteamérica. Fred sabía que había sido un golpe de suerte, pero George parecía creer que Fred tenía una experiencia empresarial o un conocimiento del mercado superior, o algo por el estilo. Fred sabía que había sido una cuestión de instinto, un instinto que su hermano también poseía, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. De hecho, lo único que George tenía que hacer era dejar de darle mil vueltas a todo y seguir los dictámenes de su corazón.

Al atravesar el vestíbulo en dirección a los ascensores divisó a una joven vestida con un traje chaqueta azul. Clavó la mirada en sus largas y torneadas piernas, que alcanzaba a ver fugazmente a través de la raja central de su larga y recta falda al caminar. La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, siguiendo el contorno de su falda, la línea de su chaqueta sastre, deteniéndose un instante en su esbelta cintura y luego deleitándose en sus generosos pechos. Era sensacional. Continuó repasándola, siguiendo la suave línea que su melena morena y brillante dibujaba en sus hombros, y llegó a su rostro.

* * *

Bendita cuarentena...

Cuidense, lean fanfics, no salgan de casa.


	6. Capítulo 6

Fred sintió una punzada en el corazón y a punto estuvo de tropezar.

—Juliet.

La mujer volvió la vista hacia él y se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

A Fred se le paró el corazón. ¿Se pondría hecha una furia? Pero entonces ella le sonrió lentamente, con dulzura, y él se relajó.

Juliet se acercó a él, atravesando los escasos metros que los separaban, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se inclinó hacia él y le puso la mano sobre el brazo. Al notar sus dedos, a Fred lo recorrió un escalofrío. La fragancia de sus cabellos y el calor embriagador del cuerpo de Juliet lo aturdieron.

—Me has llamado Juliet —le murmuró al oído—. ¿Significa eso lo que creo? — preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

Por supuesto que la había llamado Juliet. ¿Cómo si no debía llamarla? ¿Tal vez hubiera preferido que la llamara «cariño» o «cielo»? Desde luego no iba a llamarla «gatita» o algo por el estilo a voz en grito en medio de aquel vestidor atestado de gente. Pero, claro está, con todo aquel tema de las fantasías no estaba seguro de no poder hacerlo. Lo que estaba claro es que Juliet sabía cómo desconcertarlo.

—¿Qué crees tú que significa? —le preguntó.

Juliet bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Fred y dio unos toquecitos a la tarjeta de su habitación, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Pues, según parece, significa exactamente lo que creo que significa —aclaró, cogiéndolo del brazo y dirigiéndose al ascensor—: una noche de sexo ardiente entre Juliet y Fred.

A Fred se le hinchó la polla al oír aquellas palabras.

Juliet le apretó el brazo mientras caminaban, rozándole con sus tentadores pechos.

—¡Eres tan considerado! ¡Era justo lo que necesitaba!

Así que ella también lo necesitaba.

Se le aceleró corazón, confiado en que aquello supusiera una oportunidad para convencerla de iniciar una relación con él. Le apretó el brazo.

—Me alegro —dijo.

Fred dio un paso al frente y pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor, rezando. Al regresar junto a ella le rozó el pecho y eso le bastó para notar cómo se endurecía el pezón mientras se le escapaba un suave gemido de los labios. La miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas encendidas. Lo buscó con los ojos, unos ojos oscuros e intensos que rezumaban sensualidad. Fred sintió una descarga de adrenalina al pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando entraran en la habitación. Rezó para que el ascensor llegara pronto. Juliet se le acercó y le propinó un beso en la mejilla mientras esperaban.

Sonó una campanilla: el ascensor había llegado. Se apartaron a un lado para dejar que salieran los cinco ocupantes. Una mujer con una adolescente y un niño de unos diez años a la zaga entraron en el ascensor, seguidos de Juliet y Fred. También entró una pareja de ejecutivos, justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Fred miró la funda de su tarjeta para comprobar el número de su habitación, que estaba escrito a mano. Era la mil quinientos veinticinco. Pulsó el botón pertinente. Al notar el dulce cuerpo de Juliet apoyado en el suyo se excitó. Sólo el hecho de viajar con otras personas en aquel ascensor lo frenó de tomarla entre sus brazos y repetir su último trayecto en aquel cubículo. El recuerdo de penetrarla mientras observaba su rostro de placer en la pared de espejo lo incomodó, pues notó que su verga luchaba por escapar del pantalón. El ascensor se detuvo en la sexta planta y salió un hombre. La familia lo hizo en la décima. En la planta número quince, mientras la puerta se deslizaba, rodeó a Juliet con el brazo y salieron del ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

Las suites estaban en los extremos del pasillo, pero había dos por planta, una a cada lado, y Fred comprobó en el letrero de la pared frente al ascensor hacia dónde debían dirigirse. La mil quinientos veinticinco estaba a la izquierda. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, se soltó el cuello de la camisa, sintiendo un súbito ataque de calor. Esta vez quería asegurarse de volver a verla.

Juliet lo cogió del brazo y él colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo —le dijo.

Juliet lo miró y por un instante se apagó el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Algo que no puede esperar? —preguntó, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules abiertos de par en par—. He estado muy tensa estos últimos días y me encantaría que simplemente disfrutáramos de la compañía mutua antes de solucionar algo.

Por primera vez, Fred observó que parecía cansada. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y ojeras. Se preguntó qué debía inquietarla, pero decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde.

—De acuerdo —convino.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación

—Hace tanto que no nos vemos. Te he echado d menos —dijo Juliet, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras que él deslizaba la tarjeta por la ranura.

En el interior de Fred se desató un tornado. Las emociones se le arremolinaron. Juliet lo había echado de menos. Su confianza en que accediera a continuar su relación había pasado una nueva pantalla. Con un poco de suerte, incluso se embarcarían en una relación a largo plazo. Con mucha suerte, para siempre.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón. En cuanto entraron y cerraron la puerta, ella lo rodeó con los brazos. Él dejó la bolsa en el suelo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —repitió ella, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y besándolo intensamente.

Se acurrucó contra él. Fred se quedó de pie, acariciándole la espalda y sintiéndola entre sus brazos mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura.

—¿Va todo bien, cariño?

Juliet lo miró y estuvo a punto de que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Asintió.

—Te quiero tanto.

Se le cortó la respiración. ¿Lo quería? Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. La mujer a quien amaba le correspondía. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? La estrechó contra sí con tanta fuerza, que de repente temió estrujarla. La soltó y miró su dulce rostro, ese rostro que lo había acechado en sus sueños.

—Amor mío, yo también te quiero.

Quería decirle que quería casarse con ella, que quería vivir con ella para siempre, pero se contuvo. Ahora tenía tiempo y lo emplearía en conocerla y construir una relación de confianza y amor entre ambos, que sirviera de base para una vida juntos.

Juliet se apartó de él. Tenía los ojos llorosos. ¿Lloraría acaso porque no había tenido medio de dar con él? ¿Habría pensado tal vez que nunca más volverían a verse? Lo embriagó una sensación de máxima satisfacción al pensar que Juliet lo había echado tanto de menos. Sacó su pañuelo y le secó las mejillas. Luego se lo entregó y Juliet se enjugó los ojos.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco sensible últimamente.

—No pasa nada —la reconfortó él, acariciándole con ternura la mejilla—. Tienes derecho a estarlo.

Juliet lo tomó de la mano. A Fred se le encogió el alma al verla mirarlo con aquel brillo en los ojos. Lo besó, con un delicado roce de labios, y luego le sonrió pícaramente. Deslizó sus manos hasta el botón superior de su chaqueta y lo desabrochó; continuó con el segundo, el tercero y, por fin, el último. Lo agarró por la corbata, justo por debajo del nudo, y lo arrastró hacia la cama.

—Y ahora, Fred... —dijo, desanudándole la corbata, quitándose la chaqueta y arrojándola al suelo—... vamos a divertirnos.

* * *

Hermione no podía creer que George le hubiera dado la sorpresa de regresar antes de París. Justo cuando empezaba a temer que volviera a descuidarla, hacía algo así. Y encima había vuelto a enfundarse en la piel de Fred. Era fantástico.

Se desabrochó el botón trasero de la falda y se deslizó por las caderas, dejando que cayera arruga en el suelo. Aunque «Fred» no era exactamente desconocido, tampoco era «el de siempre», de modo que ella podía comportarse de forma diferente. Ser atrevida y salvaje.

Jugó con el botón superior de su blusa, hasta desabrocharlo, al fin. Se abrió las solapas para dejar al descubierto parte de su escote, y luego se dio media vuelta y contoneó las caderas. Se inclinó hacia delante para recoger su falda, al tiempo que ofrecía a Fred una visión de su trasero, que empezó a menear provocadoramente.

Fred se puso en pie tras ella y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre las nalgas de Juliet, cubiertas por unas braguitas de puntilla, pero ella se alejó de él contoneándose y lanzó su falda a la silla más cercana. Se dio media vuelta y se desabrochó el segundo botón y el tercero... mientras contemplaba cómo se intensificaba la mirada ardiente de Fred.

Finalmente se deslizó la blusa de seda por los hombros, la hizo girar rápidamente en alto y se la lanzó sobre la cabeza. El se la quitó lentamente, se la llevó a la nariz y la olió.

—Huele deliciosamente... a mujer dulce y sensual.

La arrojó a un lado y se acercó a ella, decidido. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Notar sus fuertes manos en su talle, hizo que una ola de calor embriagara a Juliet, por dentro y por fuera. Se aproximó a él para devolverle el beso que le ofrecía. Sus labios se rozaron y la excitación estalló entre ambos. El beso se volvió cada vez más cálido y apasionado, tan distintos a los besos delicados, tiernos y casi temerosos que George le había dado desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada.

El sexo con él había pasado a ser dulce y tierno. Mecánico. Casi aburrido. Hermione echaba de menos el sexo salvaje y emocionante que habían compartido cuando él había encarnado su fantasía..., tanto que había reunido el valor de preguntarle a su médico si podían tener relaciones sexuales un poco más... intensas.

El ginecólogo se había reído y le había asegurado que tener sexo apasionado no sólo no era perjudicial, sino que le sentaría magníficamente.

Y ésa era la respuesta que más habría podido complacerla, porque lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era tener sexo caliente, tórrido, sucio. Quería que George se sumiera tan dentro de ella que la sensación la acompañara hasta la semana siguiente. Quería que la penetrara hasta que todo el cuerpo se le estremeciera en un orgasmo que nunca olvidaría.

Le acarició el torso. Recordando la última sesión verdaderamente erótica que habían compartido, le agarró de la pechera de la camisa y se la desgarró. Los botones saltaron por los aires. A Hermione le había parecido tan sexy cuando George había hecho aquello la última vez. Fred sonrió.

—Vaya, cielo, eres una fierecilla.

—Hummm, ya lo sabes.

Le besó la base del cuello y luego descendió hasta su diminuto pezón. Jugueteó con él hasta que se le puso duro como un haba, describiendo círculos a su alrededor con la lengua. Deslizó las manos hasta su sólido abdomen de Fred y luego por dentro del elástico de sus calzoncillos. Fred se desabrochó apresuradamente el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones mientras los dedos de Juliet encontraban y rodeaban su tenso miembro. La hebilla del cinturón tintineo al chocar los pantalones contra el suelo. Juliet le lamió juguetonamente el otro pezón y luego deslizó la boca por el cuerpo de Fred hasta llegar a su pene, que crecía rápidamente, con la punta inflada y morada. Lo lamió, deslizando la lengua bajo la corona. Sonrió al oír su gemido. Lentamente, le rodeó la polla con los labios y fue deslizándolos hasta cubrirla por entero con su boca. La succionó y la apretó suavemente unas cuantas veces antes de continuar resbalando sus labios por su verga y metérsela hasta la garganta.

—Oh, sí —gimió él, acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente.

Juliet lo succionó, adelante y atrás, agarrándolo de las nalgas con fuerza. Le encantaba sentir sus músculos tensándose bajo sus manos. Continuó chupándolo hasta que Fred estuvo a punto de estallar y entonces lo soltó. Tomó entre sus manos su maravilloso pene y continuó masturbándolo mientras le besaba los testículos. Se los metió en la boca y los chupó. Fred no pudo reprimir los gemidos.

Juliet se detuvo, pues no quería que se corriera aún, le recorrió la verga con la lengua y le estampó un beso en la punta. El pene de Fred se agitó mecánicamente. Juliet se puso en pie lentamente, aplastando su cuerpo contra el abdomen y el torso de Fred, rozándolo con sus pechos. Los pezones le dolían de placer.

—Fred, te deseo. Quiero que me folles con fuerza ahora mismo.

Fred le había dicho muchas veces cuánto le gustaba oírle decir aquellas cosas y Juliet se sentía muy sexy haciéndolo.

—Quiero que me metas esa polla tan enorme que tienes hasta el fondo.

Se quitó las braguitas, las arrojó a un lado y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas. Se deslizó las manos por el vientre y se cogió los pechos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje negro. El se arrodilló en el suelo, delante de ella. Le acarició los muslos, en sentido ascendente, rodeó con sus manos su húmeda y caliente vulva, y la agarró por la cintura. Juliet se desabrochó el broche delantero del sujetador y se lo abrió. Se buscó con los dedos los pezones, llamativamente erectos, y se los estiró.

Fred la observaba completamente fascinado.

—Oh, cariño, eres tan sexy.

Le besó la barriga, sin apartar ni un momento la vista de sus atareados dedos y luego le deslizó la lengua en el ombligo, dentro y fuera, como si estuviera penetrándola con ella. Juliet se estremeció al pensarlo. Se sentía sucia y salvaje sólo de pensar en las guarradas que se le ocurrían. Se llevó las manos al cabello, abandonando sus pechos. Entonces fue Fred quien los cubrió, apresando un pezón en su cálida y húmeda boca. Juliet sentía un anhelo embriagador.

—Oh, Dios, Fred —exclamó, con una voz teñida de desesperación. Estaba tan excitada...—. Follame, follame ya —suplicó, ruborizándose aún más.

No daba crédito a haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta, pero lo cierto es que la habían excitado y cada vez sentía una necesidad más apremiante de sentirlo dentro. Le cogió la polla y empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente. La suave piel de niño de Fred se deslizaba fácilmente sobre la barra de acero que recubría.

—Estoy tan caliente. Follame, por favor, cariño —gritó Juliet. A Fred se le hacía la boca agua ante la perspectiva. Trepó a la cama y le apartó los muslos con las rodillas.

—¿Cómo has dicho que querías que te follara?

—Con fuerza, ahora mismo.

Fred le besó el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. Juliet notó cómo buscaba con su pene erecto el orificio entre sus suaves pliegues.

—De hecho, me has pedido que te follara con fuerza y ahora mismo, y luego que te metiera mi enorme polla hasta el fondo —le susurró al oído, con el aliento entrecortado, haciéndola estremecerse por dentro.

—Sí, sí —murmuró ella, arqueando la pelvis y apresando su polla dentro de ella—. Hazlo.

El apartó su polla, le acarició la ranura con el dedo y luego se lo metió dentro.

—No te preocupes cariño. Estoy muy mojada.

Fred sonrió.

—Así que hoy estás siendo una chica mala, ¿no es verdad? —le dijo, besándola, antes de susurrarle— Me encanta.

Ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Entonces dame lo que quiero.

Fred se rió. —Ahora mismo.

Juliet sintió que su pene volvía a entrar suavemente dentro de ella y contuvo el aliento al sentir cómo la empalaba de una fuerte embestida.

—Oh..., Dios mío...

Fred se dejó caer sobre ella, y Juliet notó la corona de su pene se frotaba contra las paredes de su vagina estimulando deliciosamente cada centímetro de su ser, en su avance. Volvió a embestirla y ella gimió mientras se arqueaba para acoplarse a su ritmo.

—Oh, Fred, follame rápido.

Volvió a penetrarla.

—Y con fuerza.

La penetró una y otra vez, con un vigor y una intensidad que Juliet no había experimentado nunca antes. Se prendió un fuego en su interior. Ardía. Estaba fuera de control. Aquel calor la embriagó hasta que finalmente la hizo gritar de placer, abrasándole el cuerpo. Pareció estallar en una catarata de chispas electrizadas y, justo cuando aquel orgasmo empezaba a desvanecerse, Fred volvió a embestirla, dibujando círculos con las caderas y penetrándola rápidamente hasta llevarla de nuevo al clímax.

Se combó mientras que el calor ardiente de sus orgasmos iba disminuyendo.

* * *

Hermione se quedó tumbada, acurrucada entre los brazos de Fred, saboreando la sensación de sentirse abrazada por su prometido. Había estado haciéndole arrumacos un largo rato, besándola, acariciándola y disfrutando del arrebol hasta que al final se había quedado dormido. A Hermione le encantaba escuchar el ritmo profundo y lento de su respiración. Al final, se había zafado del brazo con el que le había rodeado las caderas y había logrado ponerse de pie sin despertarlo.

Fue al baño, se lavó y se cepilló el cabello. Después, recogió su ropa y fue alisándosela a medida que se la iba poniendo. Al avanzar sigilosamente hacia la puerta vio una bonita cesta con frutas sobre el tocador, junto al televisor. Era exactamente igual que la que George había solicitado para su padre y su hermano, que llegaban ese mismo día de Montreal. Vio una copia de la invitación a la cena de ensayo enganchada a la cinta con la cara del mapa hacia arriba. Le dio la vuelta. ¿Por qué tendría aquello allí? Cogió la tarjeta y, justo cuando iba a darle la vuelta, el frufrú de las sábanas llamó su atención.

Fred se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los pies en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Tengo que irme —respondió ella, calzándose los zapatos.

—No, espera. No te me escapes —le suplicó él, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella, con la luz de la lámpara refulgiendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo—. Teníamos que hablar. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Es verdad. Se me había olvidado —dijo, consultando la hora en su reloj: eran las seis y treinta y cuatro—. Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme ahora mismo. Voy a recoger a mi madre al aeropuerto. Le prometí que cenaría con ella esta noche.

—Está bien —dijo él, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Y podemos vernos mañana?

Juliet sonrió. Era tan mono... Seguía interpretando su personaje.

—Claro.

A menos que se le hubiera olvidado que la cena de ensayo era al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué no cenamos? —insinuó ella.

—Hummm. Tengo la cena de ensayo de la boda de mi hermano mañana. Se casa el sábado.

Era tan mono...

—¿En serio? ¿Tu hermano?

—Supongo que no le importará que vaya acompañado.

Juliet dio un paso hacia él y le acarició el torso desnudo. Se detuvo en el vello del pecho y luego descendió, deleitándose en la turgencia de sus definidos abdominales.

El hotel de París debía de tener un gimnasio excelente. Sonrió. Quizá había hecho ejercicio cada día para aliviar la tensión de no estar con ella.

—Estoy segura de que a nadie le importará que aparezcas acompañado —susurró, dándole un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja, y añadió en un susurro—: De hecho, estoy segura de que esperan que lo hagas.

—Desde luego, mi madre se sentiría muy feliz.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Todavía no conocía a su madre. Lo haría mañana, durante el ensayo general. Esperaba causarle una buena impresión. Al pensar en madres, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que irme. De verdad.

—Espera, necesito que me des tu dirección para pasar a recogerte. Soltó otra carcajada.

—No, está bien. Vendré directamente después de la reunión —indicó, abriendo la puerta—. Quedamos aquí, en la sala de baile de otoño a las seis —aclaró, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Fred permaneció incrédulo con la mirada clavada en la puerta. ¿Cómo diantre lo sabía? Entonces posó la vista en la cesta que Juliet había estado mirando. Cogió el pequeño sobre del pisapapeles y extrajo la tarjeta.

 _Querido Fred:_  
 _Puesto que no vas a estar en mi casa, he pensado que esto podría hacer tu habitación más_ _hogareña. En la invitación encontrarás las indicaciones del lugar y la hora para mañana._  
 _George_

Leyó por encima la tarjeta de color rosa pálido atada a la cinta. Por eso lo sabía. Había leído la invitación. Era una chica lista. Se moría de ganas de presentársela a su madre. Estaba convencido de que le encantaría.

* * *

 **¿Qué tan idénticos deben ser unos gemelos para que tengas sexo con ambos y no sospeches las diferencias?**

 **En fin... Exijo que si leen me dejen aunque sea un Review para saber si a alguien les gusta, sino tengo esa información me desmotivare y dejaré de actualizar.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione y su madre pasaron junto a las altas palmeras del espacioso vestíbulo situado en la planta superior del Westerly Inn. Ella y George habían reservado una habitación con vistas al río para aquella tarde, y habían convocado a sus padres, a sus hermanos y a los padrinos para reunirse allí antes del ensayo general. A juzgar por las voces que se oían dentro, algunos de ellos ya habían llegado.

—Vaya, es preciosa, cariño —dijo su madre al entrar.

Los ventanales integrales ofrecían una vista magnífica del río y de las montañas que se alzaban en la distancia. Un cuarteto de cuerda tocaba música melódica de fondo.

—Sal a ver las vistas —insistió Hermione.

Condujo a su madre hasta las puertas dobles que daban a un balcón, pues estaba segura de que le encantarían las flores que había en las grandes macetas. Hermione no conocía el nombre de aquellas grandes flores violetas, pero estaba segura de que su madre se lo diría.

Mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a su madre, divisó a su padre y a Harry acercarse. Por el modo en que su madre se aferró a su brazo, supo que ella también los había visto.

—No me apetece nada hablar con él ahora.

—Sabes que vas a coincidir con él en algún momento mañana o pasado. Sin ir más lejos, durante la sesión fotográfica de la boda.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. Pero ahora no tengo ganas.

—Está bien, me lo llevaré a otra parte.

Su madre salió al balcón y Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella.

Le habría encantado que su madre no se sintiera incómoda cuando aparecía su padre. Hermione sabía que la ruptura de su matrimonio tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que su madre se hubiera enamorado de otro hombre. No es que ella se lo hubiera confesado, pero no era difícil imaginarlo, puesto que empezó a ver a otro hombre poco después de la separación y se casó con él a los seis meses de divorciarse.

Hermione había aprendido a querer a su padrastro, Richard. Pero desde su muerte siete años atrás había albergado secretamente la esperanza de que sus padres se reconciliaran. Suspiró. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. Su madre estaba convencida de que su padre jamás la perdonaría por haberlo traicionado. Y quizá estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir una relación a este tipo de traición?

—Hermione —la saludó su padre, acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos. Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Papá, me alegro tanto de volverte a ver. —Lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo desde Liverpool?

—Largo, como siempre.

—Hola, hermanita.

Volvió la vista y vio a Harry acercarse a ellos. Le sonrió y se abalanzó en sus brazos. Harry le dio un abrazo de oso que casi la dejó sin respiración.

—Hola, hermanito.

Harry había estado trabajando en Australia durante el último año y lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Había regresado la semana anterior, pero, como vivía en Gales, aún no lo había visto. Hermione y George habían pospuesto la boda un par de semanas para hacerla coincidir con el regreso de Harry. Hermione estaba encantada de que todo hubiera salido tan bien. De haberse casado un par de meses después, ya se le habría notado la barriga. Le dio un fuerte beso y lo tomó del brazo.

* * *

Fred entró en la habitación y echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de George o de sus padres. Quería mencionarles que había invitado a Juliet antes de que ella llegara. Barrió la estancia con la mirada, divisando a su paso a una docena de invitados más o menos, y luego posó la vista en tres personas que había junto a las puertas del balcón. Un hombre mayor y una pareja abrazándose. Cuando se separaron y vio que se trataba de Juliet, se le agarrotó el cuerpo. El hombre le deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura. Sintió un arrebato de ira y celos al contemplar la escena. Estaba atónito. ¿Cómo demonios conocía Juliet a aquella gente? Apretó los puños. Estaba claro que aquella mujer no necesitaba conocer a un hombre antes de seguirlo a su habitación y hacerle el amor. De hecho, ¿no era eso lo que había hecho con él mismo, un completo desconocido, hacía sólo un par de meses?

—Eh, George, ¿qué tal estás? —lo saludó la mujer que había visto con Juliet la noche en que se conocieron, acercándose a él. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquella mujer allí? ¿Por qué la habría invitado Juliet?

—No soy George. Soy su hermano, Fred.

—¿Fred? Claro, ¿cómo no?

Fred prefirió pasar por alto su tonillo de burla y miró en dirección a Juliet.

—Luna, ¿te llamabas así, no? —le dijo, señalando a Juliet—. ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Luna miró hacia donde apuntaba Fred y sonrió.

—Ah, claro, aún no conoces a su familia. Es su hermano, Harry. Y el hombre mayor es su padre.

Se sintió infinitamente aliviado. Pero luego se preguntó, confuso, por qué habría invitado Juliet a toda su familia y a su amiga a su cita. Se volvió hacia Luna.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó en tono afable.

—Bueno, soy la mejor amiga de la novia y su dama de honor. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Fred enarcó las cejas ante aquella asombrosa coincidencia. —¿Conoces a Hermione Granger?

Luna le dio un golpecito en el brazo con el puño.

—Vaya, George, hoy estás de guasa, ¿eh?

—Ya te he dicho que no soy George. Soy Fred, su hermano gemelo. Somos idénticos.

Luna estalló en carcajadas, pero Fred concentró toda su atención en Juliet, que, al verlo, se acercó a él, cimbreando suavemente sus caderas y hechizándolo con aquella sonrisa luminosa suya.

—Hola.

Su murmullo grave y sensual le recordó las cálidas sábanas y su piel desnuda. Lo miró con ternura, con aquella mirada cálida y resplandeciente tan suya.

—Hola —la saludó, con una delicadeza en la voz que transmitía claramente que estaba enamorado de ella. Luna soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, y tú intentándome convencer de que no eras George. Sólo hace falta veros. Parecéis un par de tortolitos de luna de miel. ¡Mira qué forma de miraros...!

Juliet miró a su amiga de soslayo, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Luna?

—Nada, tu amorcito, que intentaba convencerme de que su nombre es Fred. —Luna se acercó a ella—. Creo que intenta tenderte una trampa para volver a revivir aquella fantasía.

Juliet soltó una risita. —Ya lo hemos hecho.

Luna repasó a Fred con la mirada y luego sonrió picaramente.

—Pues ya me lo puedes estar explicando.

Juliet le pegó un manotazo en el brazo.

—Luna, eres terrible. No lo sonrojes.

Agarró a Fred del brazo y lo alejó de Luna, riendo por lo bajo.

—Si intentas raptarme de la fiesta —dijo—, creo que deberías aguardar a que concluyan las celebraciones. El la agarró por la cintura.

—Haré todo lo posible para esperar hasta entonces. —La tomó de los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí— Pero para lo que no puedo esperar es para esto.

Un leve murmullo de aprobación recorrió la pequeña multitud que los rodeaba cuando Fred la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión del alma. Juliet se deshizo en sus brazos. Movió su boca al ritmo de los suaves y dulces labios de él. Fred notó que la sangre le hervía y pensó que la espera le costaría más de lo que imaginaba. La amiga de Juliet, Luna, contuvo el aliento.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo—. Vaya, hola, señora Weasley, señor Weasley. ¿Han tenido buen viaje? —preguntó Luna.

Hermione se tensó un poco, nerviosa ante la expectativa de conocer a los padres de George, sobre todo después de aquella extraña muestra de afecto en público. Intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero George la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Muy guapa, querido —opinó aquella señora mayor, probablemente la madre de George—. Pero, dime, George, ¿por qué besa tu hermano a tu prometida?

Fred se tensó. Luego soltó a Juliet y deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros mientras se apartaba de ella. Hermione levantó la mirada y vio que George estaba blanco como el papel. Jamás lo había visto así.

—George, ¿qué ocurre? —susurró.

—¿Hermione? —murmuró él con voz quebrada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, notando un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué diantre le pasaba?

Fred sacudió la cabeza. —Yo no soy George.

Hermione lo miró atónita. Lo que oía no tenía sentido. Se le heló la sangre. El comentario de la madre de George, un comentario en el que ni siquiera había reparado, resonó en su memoria. _¿Por qué besa tu hermano a tu prometida?_ Empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza a aquellas palabras. No tenían sentido, pero no auguraban nada bueno.

Estaba demasiado atemorizada para pensar siquiera en las consecuencias. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, en dirección a las voces. Una mujer mayor muy elegante la miraba con sus intensos ojos azul grisáceos llenos de curiosidad. Iba cogida del brazo de George, un George con la cara desencajada.

 _¡George!_ Sintió que se mareaba. Pensó que iba a vomitar. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar al hombre al que acababa de besar. George. ¿Fred?

—Oh, Dios —dijo con voz apenas perceptible, intentando agarrarse al suave tejido de lana de las mangas del traje de Fred.

Miró a un George y a otro. Sintió que iba a desmayarse. De repente, toda la situación se aclaró. El hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos, el hombre que acababa de besarla apasionadamente y al que había correspondido con un beso igual de ferviente no era su adorado prometido, sino un completo desconocido.

—Oh, Dios —balbuceó de nuevo, al recordar al amante de sus fantasías. «Un completo desconocido.»

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El aire alrededor de ella se tornó denso. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Las luces parecieron apagarse y las rodillas comenzaron a flaquearle. Notó que la agarraban mientras se sumía inconsciente en una agradable oscuridad.

* * *

A Fred se le encogió el corazón y sintió que su cuerpo flojeaba mientras deslizaba su brazo bajo las piernas de aquella mujer inconsciente y la levantaba en sus brazos. La cabeza de ella reposó en su hombro. No daba crédito a lo ocurrido. Juliet era Hermione, la prometida de George.

Luna fue corriendo hacia él. Tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y empezó a darle golpéenos frenéticos.

—Oh, no, se ha desmayado —exclamó, agarran do a Fred del brazo—. Busquemos algún sitio donde tumbarla.

Luna empezó a abrir camino, pero George les barró el paso. Con las manos firmemente apoyadas en las caderas, se inclinó hacia ellos ligeramente.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? —preguntó con ojos iracundos.

Fred se enfrentó a la furia de su hermano, apenas contenida, intentando aplacar la ira que él mismo sentía. Se había enamorado de Juliet (Hermione, se recordó para sus adentros) y ahora descubría que iba a casarse con su hermano. ¿Cómo podía no enfadarse con el hombre que iba a arrebatarle la felicidad?

—George, no sabía que era tu prometida —farfulló entre dientes—. ¿Crees que la habría besado de haberlo sabido? —preguntó impaciente.

Luna les puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno y los apartó.

—Escuchadme bien los dos —los reprendió—. Ahora mismo en quien hay que pensar es en Hermione. Luego ya arreglaréis vuestras diferencias.

George lanzó una mirada iracunda a su hermano y, extendiendo los brazos, dijo: —Es mi prometida. Yo la llevaré.

A regañadientes, Fred colocó a Juliet (Hermione) en brazos de su hermano. La cabeza le quedó colgando, apoyada en el torso de George. Al contemplar aquella imagen lo embriagó un ataque de celos. Apareció entonces un hombre alto vestido de esmoquin, restregándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Se encuentra bien la señorita Granger? —preguntó con franca preocupación, a juzgar por el tono de su voz.

Luna abrió paso al hombre a través de la multitud que los rodeaba.

—George, ¿te acuerdas del señor Lupin, el director del catering!

George asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar del todo la mirada de su hermano. Luna volvió la vista hacia el señor Lupin.

—¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos tumbarla?

—Sí, claro —dijo, señalando en dirección a la puerta— Caballeros, por favor, síganme.

Los condujo hacia los ascensores y luego a través de una puerta, hasta el ascensor del servicio. Introdujo una llave y pulsó el botón de llamada. George daba golpecitos con el zapato en el suelo mientras esperaban. Al final se abrieron las puertas y entraron. El señor Lupin los llevó hasta el vestíbulo del hotel y, desde allí, a través de un pasillo. Abrió una puerta, encendió la luz y los invitó a pasar.

—Es mi despacho. Ahí hay un sofá. —Los condujo hasta el sofá de cuero granate y observó cómo George tumbaba en él a Hermione—. Iré a buscar un poco de agua. ¿Quieren que llame a una ambulancia? George palideció. Parecía un espectro.

—No, señor Lupin —intercedió Luna, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de George—. Se pondrá bien.

Lo dijo más para tranquilizar a George que al señor Lupin. George la miró como un náufrago a quien de repente le lanzan una cuerda de salvamento. Luna le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia el señor Lupin.

—Sólo necesitamos alejarla de todo ese revuelo unos instantes. Si es tan amable, traiga un poco de agua y tal vez un par de bebidas más fuertes para George y Fred. —Por supuesto —dijo, saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas. George volvió a mirar a Fred con ira. —¿Por qué diablos estabas besando a mi novia? —le preguntó.

Fred estuvo a punto de espetar que la quería, que ella también lo amaba y que estaba en su pleno derecho de besarla, pero se mordió la lengua. Recordó la primera vez que habían estado juntos, cuando ella le había confesado que su fantasía era hacer el amor con un desconocido, y cayó en la cuenta de que Hermione había creído en todo momento que él era George.

El día anterior le había dicho que lo amaba, creyendo que se lo decía a George. El corazón se le partió en dos y un dolor devastador le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Respiró hondamente y suspiró.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No sabía que era tu prometida —respondió con voz sosegada y segura, aunque no se sentía de ninguna de las dos maneras—. Pensaba que era una mujer a la que había estado... viendo.

Luna los miró a uno y a otro, con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos. George preguntó en tono de burla:

—¿Pretendes que me crea que Hermione tiene una doble y que da la casualidad que sales con ella?

—No, la conocí aquí.

A George se le heló la sangre. Miró a su hermano con mirada reconcentrada.

—¿Cuándo exactamente?

—Hace dos meses. El día que vine a verte antes de tu reunión con Hogwarts Associates.

Luna contuvo el aliento.

De repente todo le pareció claro como el agua. La expresión de George se ensombreció como una tormenta eléctrica. A Fred no le hubiera sorprendido que un rayo hubiera salido de sus ojos y lo hubiera fulminado. Fred se atusó los cabellos. ¡Menudo lío! La mujer con la que deseaba casarse más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo estaba enamorada de su hermano e iba a contraer matrimonio con él al día siguiente.

Pero el hecho de que Fred tuviera el corazón partido no implicaba que su hermano tuviera que sufrir. « _Dios mío, ¿cómo voy a explicarle a George que me he acostado con su prometida? Su relación nunca se repondrá de algo así.»_

—¿Dónde la conociste?

—En este mismo hotel. Había venido a una boda —aclaró, señalando con la cabeza a la amiga de Juliet..., de Hermione—. Estaba aquí con Luna. Luna abrió aún más los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces la has visto? —quiso saber George.

—Sólo esa vez... y ayer.

—¿Ayer? —bramó George. Luna se tapó la boca con el puño, como si estuviera siendo testigo de un cataclismo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no tenía ni idea...

—¿Pero es que eso tiene alguna importancia? —gritó George.

Luna agarró a George por la muñeca.

—Tranquilízate. Así no vas a solucionar nada. —Le acarició el brazo para que se sosegara—. Escucha, George, ¿por qué no vas a la lavandería y pides una toalla o algo que humedecer para ponérselo en la frente a Hermione?

George respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, buena idea. Fred se quedó mirando a la mujer inconsciente que yacía en el sofá.

La mujer a quien amaba. La prometida de su hermano. Parecía tan frágil y pálida allí tumbada, en contraste con la piel granate del sofá. Toda aquella situación había resultado desconcertante para lodos ellos, desde luego, pero Hermione no le parecía el tipo de mujer que se desmayaba a la ligera.

—¿Por qué se habrá desmayado? —se preguntó Fred.

—Probablemente porque está...

La frase de Luna tuvo un final abrupto. Fred pilló a George fulminándola con la mirada.

—Está muy estresada —respondió George entre dientes—. Luna, ven conmigo a la lavandería. La cogió por el codo y la condujo hacia la puerta.

* * *

Al notar el frío en la frente, Hermione recobró la conciencia.

—Hermione. —Una voz ronca pronunció su nombre—. Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?

Era la voz de George.

Estaba confusa, parecía tener que abrirse camino entre una cortina gris oscuro en medio de una noche tormentosa. Pero lo logró. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de George. Sus sensuales labios dibujaban una delgada línea. Luna asomó la cabeza por detrás.

—Ha abierto los ojos —le dijo Luna a alguien que había tras ella. Sonrió a Hermione y, en medio de aquel aturdimiento, ésta notó los dedos de Luna entrelazarse con los suyos—. ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Luna le apretó la mano y Hermione le devolvió el apretón, aferrándose a ella para regresar a la realidad. Se le cerraron los ojos de nuevo al tomar aire. Alguien le llevó un vaso a los labios.

—Dale un trago, Hermione —dijo Luna.

Notó el líquido frío e insípido en su boca y luego deslizarse por su garganta. Abrió los ojos, concentran do la mirada en el vaso y asiéndolo entre sus manos. Se inclinó hacia delante y bebió un poco más de agua Luna, sin apartar las manos del vaso, lo inclinó hacia delante y se lo retiró de la boca cuando Hermione le indicó que lo hiciera. Al volver a alzar la vista, Hermione vio a dos George mirándola. —Ostras, veo doble —dijo.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Sintió un pinchazo en las sienes. Uno de los dos George le cogió la mano.

—No, cariño, no ves doble. Este es...

Sus labios continuaron moviéndose, pero las palabras se las tragó el ruido ensordecedor que se apoderó de sus oídos. George parecía preocupado, pero Hermione no entendía lo que le decía.

Pestañeó un par de veces, intentando deshacerse de la niebla que se apoderaba de ella, pero entonces volvió a caer en aquella maravillosa y acogedora oscuridad.

Enfadada, Luna golpeó a George en el brazo.

—¿Sois idiotas o qué? ¿Qué intentáis hacer? ¿Asustarla? No es una buena idea desconcertarla en su... —omitió el estado al notar la mirada asesina de George—... situación —remató.

—¿De qué situación se trata? —preguntó Fred, con el ceño fruncido.

 _Está embarazada_ , le habría gustado gritar a Luna, pero George la había llevado aparte unos momentos antes y le había prohibido explicarle a Fred nada acerca del bebé. Y aunque Luna no estaba de acuerdo, a menos a largo plazo, había pensado que añadir otra complicación más a una situación ya de por sí bastante tensa no era buena idea.

George podría haberle retorcido el pescuezo a su hermano sin más. Y si Fred descubría lo del embarazo y sumaba dos más dos... Lo que necesitaba era que entrasen en razón.

Los dos se disputaban el mismo trofeo. Parecían prepararse para competir. Los hombres y sus egos...

—La situación es que está a punto de casarse —farfulló George entre dientes—. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

Luna apretó los puños. —Ya basta, chicos. Ahora mismo vuestra única preocupación debería ser Hermione. Si se despierta y vuelve a veros a los dos aquí, probablemente caiga en coma, así que sugiero que uno de los dos se vaya.

George se acomodó en su butaca. —Es mi prometida. Yo me quedo. Mojó la toalla en un vaso de agua, la escurrió y se la colocó de nuevo a Hermione sobre la frente, dándole la espalda a Luna y a Fred. Fred cruzó los brazos y entrecerró los ojos. Luna los miró a uno y a otro, se dirigió hacia el hermano de George y lo tomó del brazo con firmeza.

Así que aquél era Fred, el hombre de los sueños de Hermione.

—Creo que deberías irte —dijo con dulzura y recurriendo a su tono más persuasivo—. Sólo hasta que consigamos que vuelva en sí. Fred se relajó.

Miró el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Hermione y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Tenía una melena larga, castaña y algo salvaje. Luna sintió una oleada de calor. No podía evitar pensar que, dejara a quien dejase, Hermione iba a hacer un gran favor a las mujeres solteras del mundo, pues eran dos hombres de lo más turbadores.

Fred asintió. —Vale, de acuerdo.

—Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la entregó—. No andaré lejos. Llámame al móvil en cuanto se despierte. Quiero hablar con ella.

Luna cogió la tarjeta y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. —Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Compadecía profundamente a Fred. Debía de ser un golpe terrible. Imaginaba en qué estaría pensando. Recordó cuando Hermione le había explicado que George había hecho realidad su fantasía. Hermione se había emocionado tanto que el rostro le resplandecía de felicidad. Pero ahora resultaba que el desconocido de sus fantasías no era George.

Luna sintió un escalofrío. Se imaginó en el papel de Hermione y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. No podía evitar pensar en lo terriblemente excitante e ilícita que era toda aquella situación. Evidentemente, Fred tal vez no compartiera su opinión, y desde luego George no la compartía en absoluto.

Posó de nuevo la vista en Hermione, que seguía tumbada, ajena por completo a la realidad. No le extrañaba que no quisiera recuperar la consciencia. Luna no recordaba haber vivido un momento tan emocionante desde que... Empezó a divagar. Se perdió en sus recuerdos. De hecho, nunca había vivido un momento tan emocionante.

* * *

 **Sobrevivimos a la primera semana de cuarentena.**

 **Si se sienten agobiados por el encierro y quieren hablar dejen MP y si quieren darme animos para seguir y no lanzarme por una ventana antes de terminar dejen Reviews.**

 **Volvere ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

George dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas a Hermione. Estaba fría. Se le encogió el corazón al verla así, tan frágil.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó, remetiéndole el cabello por detrás de las orejas e intentando reanimarla una vez más dándole palmaditas en las mejillas—. Hermione, despierta, cariño.

—Huummm —murmuró Hermione, abriendo muy despacio los párpados—. ¿George?

Hermione se pasó la mano por la frente, cogió la compresa húmeda y se la apartó. George la cogió y la colocó en la bandeja que había en la mesa, junto al sofá.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Hermione llevándose las manos hasta las sienes para masajeárselas.

—Te has desmayado —le explicó, acariciándole la mejilla y sonriéndole.

—No digas tonterías, yo nunca me desmayo —le reprochó ella, echando un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estamos en el despacho del director del _catering_ —explicó George, tomándole la mano y dándole unas palmaditas—. No pasa nada, estamos los dos solos —la tranquilizó; el sonido repentino de alguien aclarándose la garganta le recordó que la amiga de Hermione se encontraba a su espalda—. Y Luna —añadió.

—¿Luna? —preguntó Hermione, buscando con la mirada a su amiga.

—Estoy aquí, Hermione —contestó Luna, asomándose por encima del hombro de George—. Estás bien, cielo. Sólo has tenido un pequeño sobresalto.

Luna echó a George una mirada rápida y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. — _Cuéntaselo_ —le dijo a George, articulando para que le leyera los labios.

—Hermione, nunca te he hablado de mi hermano.

Hermione le apretó la mano.

—Fred —dijo Hermione en un susurro. Los ojos empezaron a ponérsele vidriosos.

Luna apartó a George y se arrodilló junto al sofá. Le arrebató la mano de Hermione a George.

—Hermione, no, intenta no perder la conciencia, cielo —dijo, cogiendo la compresa y refrescándole las mejillas—. Cariño, no pasa nada. George tiene un hermano y se llama Fred.

Luna dio unas palmaditas de aliento a su amiga, en la mano. George las contemplaba indefenso, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al imaginarse a Hermione en los brazos de su hermano. Le torturaba pensar que Hermione había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Fred, más aún, saber que el niño era hijo suyo.

—Escúchame, Hermione. Fred es el hermano de George su hermano gemelo. Pero no pasa nada —aclaró Luna, articulando claramente cada sílaba. Miró a George como diciéndole «sigúeme la corriente o mira y no hagas nada»—. Hermione, ¿oyes lo que te digo?

No hubo respuesta.

—Hermione —la increpó Luna bruscamente.

—Sí —respondió Hermione casi sin fuerzas.

—Todo va bien, porque George entiende lo sucedido. Sabe que pensabas que Fred era él. ¿No es así, George? —preguntó, haciéndole un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza como retándolo a contradecirla.

—Claro que lo entiendo, Hermione —dijo George, acariciándole el hombro—. Sé que pensabas que era yo. No te culpo de nada. —Se inclinó hacia ella, aguardó hasta que Hermione lo enfocó con los ojos y repitió—: No te culpo de nada.

Y no lo hacía. Era culpa de Fred, no de su dulce e inocente Hermione. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—De verdad —reafirmó él.

Hermione estalló en sollozos.

* * *

—¿Qué diantre está pasando? —preguntó Fred irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Contemplar a la mujer que amaba llorando desconsoladamente en el sofá hizo que le aflorara el instinto protector.

—Fred, no pasa nada —lo tranquilizó Luna, interponiéndose ante él para frenar su impulso—. Simplemente está descargando la tensión. Esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella.

—Bienvenida al club —rezongó Fred, observando a su hermano sostener a Hermione entre sus brazos. Le invadió un terrible deseo de apartar a George y abrazarla—. Quiero hablar con ella.

—No es el mejor momento —intervino George con sequedad.

Hermione se apartó de su prometido y clavó la mirada en sus manos. George le tendió un pañuelo y se sonó. Se inclinó hacia George, apoyándole la mano en el hombro, y le susurró algo que Fred no alcanzó a oír. Detestó la intimidad que compartía con su hermano.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Hermione. Al menos, por ahora —respondió George, pero ella le susurró algo más y él le preguntó—: ¿Estás segura?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y volvió a fijar la vista en sus manos.

—Dame un minuto —dijo, extrayendo otro pañuelo de la caja que había en la mesa, junto a ella, y enjugándose los ojos.

Tomó varias respiraciones para tranquilizarse.

Finalmente miró a Fred. Cuando sus ojos se toparon, sintió un ligero temblor, que desapareció repentinamente, pero fue regresando poco a poco.

—Fred, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Gracias, Hermione —dijo él, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora, pese al desaliento que sintió al ver cómo lo miraba: como a un completo extraño.

George se inclinó sobre Hermione y le susurró algo al oído. Ella lo miró con dureza.

—Pero no creo que...

George volvió a acercársele y le murmuró algo más; Hermione asintió con la cabeza. George se puso en pie y salió a grandes zancadas por la puerta, lanzando a Fred una mirada de advertencia a su paso. Luna le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Fred y siguió a George. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un ligero portazo. Fred se acercó al sofá.

Percibió la mirada de pánico de Hermione al aproximarse a ella. Le alargó la mano.

—Hola, me llamo Fred. Soy el hermano gemelo de George.

Ella se quedó mirando su mano como si sintiera miedo de tocarla. Al final, le tendió la suya, con vacilación, y Fred le dio un apretón suave, pero firme.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Fred.

—He tenido momentos mejores.

Se sentó junto a ella, con las manos entre las rodillas. Ahora que tenía por fin un momento para hablar con ella a solas, no sabía qué decirle. _¿Por qué no nos escapamos juntos_ _y nos casamos?_ parecía una pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Así que mañana vas a casarte con mi hermano...

—Ese era el plan —confirmó Hermione.

¿Por qué habría dicho «era»? ¿Se lo estaría replanteando? ¿Sería posible que lo quisiera más a él que a George? Sintió un arrebato de esperanza, pero éste no tardó en desvanecerse al preguntarse si era lícito huir con la prometida de su hermano.

—Escucha, tengo que saber algo —dijo Hermione, alzando la vista hacia él y toqueteándose los dedos—. Ese beso... en el salón de baile, hace un momento... ¿Era la primera vez?

—¿La primera vez? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando..., cuando te he besado de ese modo ¿te ha sorprendido? ¿Te has visto como implicado sin quererlo?

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Me preguntas si cabe la posibilidad de que nos hayamos conocido esta noche y que haya sido la primera vez que me has besado... confundiéndome con George, claro..., y que yo te haya correspondido a ese beso ardiente aunque sabía que eras mi futura cuñada y era algo totalmente fuera de lugar? Hermione lo miró con un atisbo de esperanza.

—No, Hermione. No era la primera vez. Te conocí hace más de dos meses, en este mismo hotel, cuando me llevaste a mi habitación y me hiciste el amor..., aunque entonces yo pensaba que te llamabas Juliet y eras una mujer fascinante, capaz de hacer realidad tus fantasías sexuales.

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate.

A Fred le fastidiaba un poco que hubiera podido sugerir tal cosa, así que decidió volver las tornas contra ella.

—Es mi turno. Ahora quiero que tú me digas algo. Y sé honesta. ¿Realmente me tomaste por George la noche en que nos conocimos o buscabas de verdad a un desconocido con quien dar rienda suelta a tu fantasía? ¿Sentiste un hormigueo al encontrar al gemelo de tu novio y orquestaste nuestra aventura sabiendo que yo no pondría en peligro mi relación con mi hermano por una mujer? Hermione se estremeció al oír la palabra «aventura» pero sintió un arrebato súbito de indignación.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca haría algo así.

—Vale, pues yo tampoco. Su indignación fue desvaneciéndose.

—Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado eso —dijo, apretando sus diminutos puños en el regazo—. Simplemente prefería pensar que no había ocurrido.

—Pero sí ha ocurrido, Hermione —replicó Fred con delicadeza—. Nuestro tropiezo en el vestíbulo ayer y nuestro primer encuentro, en el que quisiste que encarnase tu fantasía de pasar una noche de sexo con un desconocido. Y el ascensor.

—¡El ascensor! —gimoteó Hermione, enterrando la cara entre las manos—. Oh, Dios mío, me da tanta vergüenza... Ni siquiera te conozco.

Los labios de Fred esbozaron una débil sonrisa.

—De eso se trataba, ¿no?

Hermione parecía a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo. Fred le tocó el hombro y se le encogió el corazón al notar que ella se tensaba.

—Escucha, Hermione, lo que ocurrió, ocurrió. Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y por mucho que deteste la idea, mañana vas a casarte con George —dijo Fred, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho, como una puñalada. Pero sabía que no podía interponerse en la felicidad de su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, cuando Hermione le había dicho que lo quería, en realidad se lo había dicho a George. Estuvo a punto de faltarle el aire, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y sonrió—. Cielo, tenemos que olvidar lo ocurrido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo: —No es tan sencillo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione cogió otro pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. Luego dejó el puñado de pañuelos que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa. Le dio un sorbo al agua y depositó bruscamente el vaso en la mesa.

—Tengo que decirte algo. George me ha pedido que no lo hiciera. Decía que sólo complicaría más las cosas..., pero las cosas ya están bastante complicadas, así que... prefiero decírtelo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente, con seguridad. Le tomó la mano y le dio unas palmaditas suaves. Al notar sus dedos y caer en la cuenta de que le había cogido la mano sabiendo que era Fred y no George, Fred sintió un torbellino de sensaciones erráticas.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? Ella le apretó la mano suavemente.

—Fred, estoy embarazada.

Fred sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—Ah..., ya entiendo —dijo, apartando la mano de ella y echando de menos al instante su calidez, pero necesitando un poco de distancia—. Enhorabuena.

Hermione apoyó la mano en su manga.

—No, no lo entiendes. Cuando te tomé por George aquella primera vez, cuando..., cuando tú y yo...

—¿Hicimos realidad tu fantasía? —preguntó él, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado. Hermione asintió.

—Exacto. George y yo no..., no habíamos... intimado desde hacía varios meses; Se quedó helado.

—Madre mía. ¿Intentas decirme que...? —se apagó la voz, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, no parecía encontrar las palabras.

Ella asintió. —Sí, Fred —contestó, clavando la vista en sus propias manos mientras se las frotaba con fuerza—. Vas a ser padre.

Padre.

¡Qué mareo! La prometida de su hermano, la mujer a quien él amaba, llevaba en su seno a su hijo. Sintió un ataque de euforia, seguido de otro de consternación. Iba a ser padre. Todo lo demás pareció perder importancia.

La tomó de la mano. —¿Es hijo mío? —preguntó con un ligero tono de pavor. Ella lo buscó con la mirada y asintió. Fred la estrechó con fuerza. —Hijo mío —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Me parece que no estás entendiendo bien la situación. Se supone que voy a casarme con tu hermano mañana y él piensa... —Abrió los ojos como platos, sin acertar a concluir la frase—. Oh, Dios.

—¿Qué piensa él?

A Hermione se le perdió la mirada

—¿Hermione? —la increpó Fred, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse de nuevo. De repente Fred cayó en la cuenta de que se había desmayado porque estaba embarazada—. ¿Hermione? ¿Quieres que te traiga una bebida? Ah, no, espera, no puedes beber alcohol. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le preguntó tomándola de la mano y apretándosela—. Hermione, ¿me oyes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, fijando la mirada en él.

—¿Qué cree George?

—¿No lo entiendes? —preguntó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo pensaba que él creía que era hijo suyo... porque yo creía que era hijo suyo. Pero él lo ha sabido siempre. — Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Y eso significa... Oh, Dios mío —exclamó, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

—¿Te refieres a que sabía que era hijo mío desde el principio?

—No —sollozó ella—. El pensaba que me había acostado con un desconocido — farfulló—. Creyó que había salido y había tenido una aventura de una noche con un extraño... y me había quedado embarazada —dijo, agarrando a Fred por las solapas y estrujando la tela entre sus puños—. Y de todos modos me pidió que me casara con él — añadió, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y la voz reducida a un leve susurro—. Debe de quererme tanto...

—Puedes estar segura.

Hermione miró en dirección a la puerta al oír la voz de George. Estaba en medio de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la corbata aflojada.

—¿Cuánto...? —preguntó Hermione, respirando con dificultad—. ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?

—El suficiente para saber que lo has entendido todo —contestó, acercándose a ella y arrodillándose junto al sofá, apartando a Fred de un empujón. George la cogió de la mano—.Te conozco, Hermione. Estás replanteándote la boda. Seguro que quieres posponerla o quizá incluso cancelarla, pero no lo hagas.

La invadió un sentimiento de culpa. George la conocía tan bien... La besó en las manos y al notar el roce de sus labios la embriagó un tierno sentimiento de amor. Lo cogió de la mejilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—George, eres tan dulce, tan bueno. No puedo creer que quisieras casarte conmigo aun pensando que te había engañado. —Al pronunciar aquellas palabras se sintió repentinamente horrorizada y apartó la mano de él—. ¡Caray! Pero es que te he engañado...

George le asió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. —¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería perderle —explicó, posando delicadamente la mano en su barbilla y levantándole la cara para encontrarse con su mirada—. Hermione, cásate conmigo mañana. Finjamos que nada de esto ha ocurrido. Finjamos que el niño es mío. Reúnete conmigo en el altar y conviértete en la esposa de _George_ Weasley.

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos; empezó a llorar y las lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por sus mejillas. Se movió adelante y atrás y se llevó la mano a la loca.

—No —dijo con voz débil. Le acarició la mejilla y añadió—: No puedo. Necesito tiempo para meditar todo esto. Y también para hablar con Fred y ver qué quiere hacer. También es su hijo. George frunció los labios.

—Maldita sea, ya sé que es su hijo. ¿Es que no ves que me corroe saberlo?

Hermione se apartó de él, asombrada por la brusquedad de su tono, y dejó caer los puños sobre su regazo. A George se le suavizó la expresión de la cara.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura—. Mira, Fred podrá mantener el contacto con el bebé, visitarlo cuando quiera y, cuando el niño sea mayor, podrá pasar las vacaciones con él, si es que a Fred le apetece ejercer de padre.

—Claro que me apetece. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, sigo en esta habitación.

George clavó los ojos en Fred, que estaba sentado en una de las butacas frente al sofá.

—¿Y podría saberse por qué sigues aquí? —le preguntó con tono desafiante.

—Tengo derecho a estar.

—¡Y un cuerno! Ya has causado suficientes problemas.

—Déjalo —suplicó Hermione—, por favor. —Cogió a George de la manga y le dijo—: George, lo siento. No puedo casarme contigo mañana. Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Todos lo necesitamos. George la miró con ternura.

—Yo no tengo que pensar en nada. Quiero casarme contigo independientemente de quién sea el padre del niño que llevas dentro. —La calidez de sus palabras hizo que Hermione se estremeciera—. Hermione, te quiero.

Hermione le puso la mano en el brazo. —Entonces deberías estar dispuesto a esperarme y esperar a que decida lo que considero mejor para mí y para el bebé..., y para el padre del bebé.

A George se le contrajo tanto el rostro que Hermione pensó que iba a partírsele.

—Maldita sea, Hermione. No pretendo ser duro, pero para Fred sólo has sido una aventura de una noche, una desconocida con la que se acostó. Dudo que quiera casarse contigo, ¿verdad, Fred?

Se hizo el silencio. George y Hermione se volvieron a mirar a Fred.

—¿Verdad, Fred? —lo provocó George con dureza.

Fred se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos enlazadas entre las rodillas.

—George —dijo con mucho sosiego—. Creo que deberías escucharla y darle tiempo. George palideció.

* * *

Luna vaciló en el pasillo mientras George y Fred sacaban a Hermione del despacho. Rodeó a su amiga por los hombros con gesto protector.

—Yo te llevo a casa, cielo. No te preocupes por la fiesta. Le he dicho a todo el mundo que no te encontrabas bien.

—Mi madre estará preocupada...

—Le he dicho que era una jaqueca, que con todo el estrés de organizar la boda y la vergüenza de besar al hermano de George y todo eso te había entrado dolor de cabeza. Lo ha entendido.

Hermione asintió con gratitud y dejó que Luna la condujera hasta el ascensor. Esta pulsó el botón de bajada y descendieron al aparcamiento. Fred y George iban tras ellas.

—Te acompaño hasta el coche —se ofreció George.

—No, vosotros quedaos aquí. Necesita un poco de espacio —ordenó Luna, pulsando el botón de subida para enviarlos arriba—. Además, George, tienes que acudir a la fiesta y atender a tus invitados. Fred se acercó a Hermione.

—Vale, entonces iré yo...

—No, tú ve a hablar con tus padres mientras que George se ocupa de los demás invitados.

Un ding indicó que el ascensor había llegado. Las puertas se abrieron y Luna condujo a Hermione al interior.

—Te llamaré mañana, Hermione, y hablaremos de todo —dijo George desde la puerta.

—Todos hablaremos —apostilló Fred.

Mientras las puertas se cerraban, Luna observó cómo los dos hermanos se miraban con rencor, con los brazos cruzados, mientras esperaban al otro ascensor.

* * *

Fred descolgó el teléfono de golpe para detener el zumbido constante. El despertador indicaba que eran las diez y cincuenta y cuatro de la mañana.

Había tomado demasiadas copas la noche anterior y tenía una resaca espantosa.

—¿Sí, qué pasa?

—¿Fred? —preguntó una voz femenina. No era Hermione.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Luna, la amiga de Hermione.

Fred se enderezó de golpe, con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hermione está bien?

—Sí, sí, está bien. Anoche estuve con ella. Yo..., esto..., me gustaría hablar contigo, si es posible, sobre todo lo sucedido. ¿Te apetece que quedemos para comer?

—Claro. Pero no en el hotel. Este sitio está infestado de amigos y familiares.

Fred cogió su reloj de la mesilla de noche, metió la mano por la correa metálica y ajustó el cierre.

—De acuerdo. ¿Conoces el restaurante Blue Moon, en Nepean Street, cerca de Bank? Seguramente la gente de fuera se quedará cerca del hotel o por la zona del mercado.

Fred sacó un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas del cajón de la mesilla de noche y apuntó las señas del restaurante.

—Lo encontraré. Si te parece, quedamos a la una y así nos saltamos la hora punta.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos ahí.

Fred llegó a aquel restaurante de estilo francés a la una menos cinco. Estaba decorado con mesas redondas pequeñas, sillas de hierro forjado y un montón de plantas. Pidió un café, que le sirvieron cinco minutos después, justo cuando Luna entraba por la puerta.

—Vaya, veo que lo has encontrado sin problemas.

Luna le pidió a una camarera que pasaba por allí un refresco y echó un vistazo al menú. Otra camarera le trajo la bebida, y ambos pidieron sandwiches.

—Fred, no quiero que malinterpretes lo que voy a decirte. No pretendo ponerme de parte de nadie ni daros ventaja a ninguno de los dos. He venido para ayudar a Hermione.

Fred arqueó las cejas. —¿Hermione necesita ayuda?

—Necesita tomar una decisión fundamental que afectará al resto de su vida y a la de su pequeño, por no mencionar a la tuya y la de George. Quiere tomar la decisión correcta para todos. Y aunque tú eres el padre del niño, George la quiere.

—Yo también la quiero —espetó él, dándole un sorbito a su café. Luna se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos enlazadas sobre la mesa.

—¿De verdad? ¿O lo dices sólo por el niño? Fred apartó la taza y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Me enamoré de ella aquella primera noche. Me di cuenta más tarde, pero es amor. Ella lo escudriñó con los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no fue sólo porque se acostó contigo?

—¿Bromeas? Esa es la situación perfecta para la mayoría de los hombres. Una mujer que sólo quiere pasar una noche de sexo salvaje y luego no volverte a ver. Nada de ataduras ni quebraderos de cabeza. Como Juliet, me dejó claro que era una aventura de una noche..., pero, claro, todo formaba parte de su fantasía.

—Quizá la deseabas porque sabías que no podía tenerla.

—Luna, tú conoces a Hermione. Seguro que sabes lo fácil que es quererla. Créeme si te digo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Luna asintió.

—Pero te frenas, porque te inquieta la idea de robarle la novia a tu hermano. Fred se aferró al borde de la mesa

—No es algo para tomárselo a broma.

Luna apoyó la barbilla en su mano. —Entonces, de acuerdo, hay algunas cosas que deberías saber.


	9. Chapter 9

Fred caminaba de un lado a otro en su suite del hotel mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermano, aún furioso por lo que Luna le había revelado. Cuando por fin George llamó a la puerta, la abrió airado.

—Hay algunas cosas que el otro día se te olvidó contarme sobre ti y Hermione. George miró a su hermano imperturbable mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Como qué?

—Como que la noche que yo conocí a Hermione tu relación con ella estaba acabada.

George se dirigió hasta el mueble bar y sacó una botellita de whisky.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Hermione? —preguntó, poniendo boca arriba un vaso sobre el aparador y echando dentro un par de cubitos de hielo de la cubitera que Fred había llenado una hora antes. Los cubitos resonaron al caer en el vaso.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Fred.

—No —contestó George, vertiendo el líquido de color ámbar sobre los hielos, que crepitaron.

—No me mientas, George —dijo Fred, apoyándose en el tocador y mirando fijamente a su hermano.

George le sostuvo la mirada.

—No te miento —repitió con voz sosegada e imperturbable.

—Iba a romper contigo —le informó Fred con los brazos cruzados.

Según Luna, ella y Hermione estaban hablando precisamente de eso cuando él la había visto por primera vez fuera de la sala del banquete aquella noche. Por eso parecía infeliz. Su desconsiderado hermano la había desatendido, tal como había hecho con todas sus novias anteriores. Y según Fred, si George era tan estúpido como para no entender lo que tenía con Hermione, no se merecía conservarla.

— _Iba_ es la palabra clave. Pero no lo hizo —replicó George sentándose en el brazo del sofá y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Claro, porque pensó que yo era tú. El hecho de conocerme aquella noche te salvó. Si no me hubiera presentado allí, ahora no estaríais juntos.

—Parece que olvidas algo, hermanito —dijo George, haciendo girar los cubitos en su vaso y con la vista clavada en el líquido—. En este momento no estamos exactamente juntos, cosa que también debo agradecerte.

—No te desvíes del tema. ¿Iba Hermione a dejarte o no?

George suspiró. —Sí.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro, y luego se dirigió hacia la ventana y se quedó contemplando la vista.

—Porque la habías desatendido —continuó Fred, acercándose al sofá y cogiendo su bebida, que estaba en una esquina de la mesa.

Le dio un trago y notó el whisky deslizarse por su garganta.

—Le dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía...

—La habías abandonado.

George volvió la vista hacia Fred.

—Está bien. ¿Y qué? —preguntó, regresando junto a la mesa para coger su bebida —Ahora todo eso ha cambiado.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con ella durante las últimas tres semanas? Has estado dos semanas en París. Y antes de eso estuviste en Toronto varios días. Te has atrevido a dejarla aquí, embarazada y organizando la boda sola.

—Precisamente intentaba dejar todos los cabos atados para poder delegar más trabajo en mi personal y dedicarle más tiempo. ¿Es todo?

—No. ¿Qué me dices del hecho de que no le pidieras que se casara contigo hasta  
 _después_ de saber que estaba embarazada?

George se quedó helado.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Que quizá no se lo habrías pedido si no hubiera estado embarazada.

A George se le tensó la mandíbula. —Ni siquiera era hijo mío.

—Fantástico, así que actuabas por galantería. Eso no significa que la quieras —opinó Fred, sentándose en el sofá.

Por primera vez durante la conversación, George mostró un atisbo de rabia. Resopló enfadado y la mirada se le ensombreció. Su rostro adquirió una expresión amenazante. —No pongas en duda mi amor por Hermione.

Fred se inclinó hacia delante. —La quieres tanto que pensabas mentir para retenerla.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó George lanzando una mirada asesina a su hermano.

—Hablo del hecho de que le pidieras a Hermione que no me dijera nada del bebé. ¿Pensabas ocultármelo para siempre? ¿Criarlo como si fuera tuyo? Nadie iba a pensar que se parecía más a mí que a ti, eso desde luego.

—Hermione estaba bajo mucha presión —explicó George caminando de un lado para otro—. No quería complicar más las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿tenías previsto contármelo más adelante?

George tuvo la dignidad de poner cara de culpabilidad.

—No lo creo —continuó Fred—. Óyeme bien. Si de verdad la quieres, la ayudarás a tomar la decisión más conveniente para _ella_. Le permitirás que recopile tanta información como necesite.

George se detuvo en seco. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Hermione ya te conoce. Lleva saliendo contigo más de un año. Sabe lo que es estar contigo todos los días. Ahora, para estar en igualdad de condiciones, debes dejarla que me conozca a mí, que descubra lo que es estar _conmigo_ cada día. Sólo entonces podrá tomar una decisión con conocimiento de causa.

George entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que sugieres?

—Sugiero que venga y pase conmigo unos meses en Surrey. Sin ti. De ese modo podremos conocernos.

—Estaría loco si aceptara algo así —gruñó George, con los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Sí, loco de amor. Supongo que para ella eso contará a tu favor.

* * *

George iba atusándose el pelo pensativo mientras conducía por la autopista 417 de camino a casa de Hermione.

¿Qué diantre era lo que había ocurrido?

El día anterior estaba planeando la boda con la mujer a la que amaba, esperando verla avanzar hasta el altar vestida de blanco, y hoy, el día de su supuesta boda, todo se había ido al traste... por culpa de Fred.

Ahora tenía que quedarse sentadito y con los brazos cruzados mientras Fred invitaba a Hermione a pasar con él un mes. Al menos, había conseguido rebajar la propuesta inicial de su hermano de prolongar la estancia varios meses. Conociendo a Hermione, seguro que aceptaría la invitación. Querría darle esa oportunidad a Fred, el padre del bebé (a George se le encogió el alma al pensar en ello). Iría a Surrey y Fred la tendría enterita para él durante todo un mes, ejerciendo su influencia sobre ella, convenciéndola de que era mejor hombre para ella.

Sinceramente, George temía perderla. Sin embargo, haberse opuesto a algo así no habría tenido sentido. Fred le expondría su idea a Hermione con o sin el consentimiento de George. Si George le dejaba claro a Hermione que no quería que se marchase, seguramente ella lo tomaría en su contra. Fred había señalado que, si Hermione quería de verdad a George, pasar un mes con él no haría que sus sentimientos cambiaran. En lo más profundo de su corazón, George sabía que amaba a Hermione y que ese amor sobreviviría a todo.

Aparcó en la plaza de visitantes del edificio de apartamentos de Hermione y entró por la puerta principal con la llave que Hermione le había dado. Subió en ascensor hasta la planta donde se encontraba el apartamento, avanzó con paso decidido hasta su puerta y llamó. Al instante entreabrió la puerta la madre de Hermione, con cara de incertidumbre.

—Vaya, hola..., esto...

—Necesito ver a Hermione —dijo George.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar. —Entra —lo invitó, se dio la vuelta y gritó—: Hermione. Tienes visita. Estaba claro que no sabía si se trataba de George o de Fred.

Hermione apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—Hola, Hermione.

—George —dijo, acercándose a él corriendo.

Su madre desapareció discretamente por el pasillo Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Al sentir su abrazo, George notó cómo una ola de calor le recorría el cuerpo. Era el calor de estar en casa, el calor de estar con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Con su Hermione. Cerró los ojos y dejó que ese sentimiento lo embriagara.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? —preguntó.

Ella se separó un centímetro y lo buscó con la mirada. Le acarició la nuca. —Por el pelo. Lo llevas más corto que tu hermano.

—Vaya —respondió él, decepcionado por el hecho de que ella sólo lograra distinguirlos por algo tan superficial como el peinado.

Hermione le acarició la solapa de su americana de lana. —Y, además, yo te ayudé a elegir este traje —le dijo, levantándole la corbata y dejando que se deslizara entre sus dedos—. Con la corbata a juego.

George recordó el día que habían ido juntos de compras. Después habían comido en un pequeño restaurante con vistas al Támesis y habían compartido risas mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol, las vistas y disfrutaban de una magnífica comida juntos, deleitándose en la novedad de su relación. Aquella noche habían hecho el amor por tercera vez. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al pensar que quizá ya no podría volver a tocarla así.

—Pero, sobre todo, por la voz —prosiguió ella.

—¿Por la voz? —preguntó él, asombrado, puesto que todo el mundo afirmaba que él y Fred tenían el mismo timbre.

La miró a los ojos, húmedos por el brillo de las lágrimas sin derramar. —¿Te refieres a que Fred te llamaba de otro modo? —le preguntó, creyendo recordar que se había referido a ella como Julieta.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso —contestó, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho. Su calidez hizo que a George se le acelerara el corazón—. Cuando me llamas por mi nombre, hay una ternura y una familiaridad que no se aprecia cuando lo pronuncia un extraño. Y tu hermano es un desconocido para mí. —Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. George, lo siento tantísimo... No pretendía hacerte daño. Cuando él y yo... —continuó entre sollozos—, pensaba que eras tú... fingiendo ser un desconocido.

Fingiendo ser un desconocido. De modo que ella sí había notado una diferencia entre él y Fred. La abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, amor mío —murmuró. La apretó contra sí y sus labios se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

George notó cómo el corazón de Hermione latía junto al suyo y lo embriagaba una sensación indescifrable de plenitud. Allí era donde ella debía estar, entre sus brazos, en su vida.

Sonó el portero automático. —Ese debe de ser Fred.

Hermione miró nerviosa en dirección a la puerta. —¿Fred? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar contigo de un asunto.

* * *

A Fred se le heló el corazón al ver a Hermione en la puerta, mirándolo como si fuera un extraño.

—Hola, Fred. Detestaba lo duro que sonaba su nombre en sus labios. Hermione retrocedió para dejarle pasar.

George estaba dentro, de pie. Hermione caminó junto a él, rozándolo con el brazo. Había intimidad entre ellos. Fred sintió un ataque de celos al apreciar la cercanía existente entre su hermano y Hermione. El año y medio de experiencias y amor compartidos era evidente.

Mientras Fred le exponía a Hermione la idea de que pasara un mes con él en Surrey para conocerlo, ella no dejaba de observar a George para medir su reacción y buscar su apoyo.

Fred no quería autoengañarse. Iba a ser duro convencerla de que lo eligiera a él, probablemente imposible, pero tenía que intentarlo. La quería con toda su alma. No quería herir a su hermano (Fred habría dado lo que fuera por que aquella situación no se hubiera producido jamás), pero no sería bueno para ninguno de ellos que Hermione se casara con el hombre equivocado. Y por mucho que Fred la quisiera, tenía que saber que ella también lo quería de verdad.

* * *

Hermione se aferró a su bolso mientras observaba los frondosos y altos árboles que flanqueaban la pequeña carretera privada por la que conducía Fred.

Vaya lío.

Ella y George habían mantenido una relación formal durante el último año y medio y habían estado a punto de casarse, y ahora tenía que afrontar el hecho de que estaba embarazada de Fred. Iba a instalarse un mes con él para sopesar la posibilidad de pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Era prácticamente un desconocido.

Había estado a punto de romper con George hacía dos meses, y el suceso que la había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a su relación, en realidad, había resultado estar ocasionado por una confusión de identidades. Ahora Hermione era consciente de que tenía que replantearse toda su relación con George. Esperaba que aquel mes le diera un poco de perspectiva, en lugar de confundirla aún más.

Fred entró en un claro y aparcó frente a una casa de cedro de aspecto acogedor, con un enorme ventanal en la fachada. Un encantador jardín iluminado por tulipanes rosas y morados y altos lirios amarillos y malvas rodeaba el prado delantero. Aquel idílico refugio aislado sería su hogar durante el mes que se abría por delante. Imaginarse pasando todo un mes sola con Fred la hacía sentir incómoda. Estaba claro que entre ellos había química, pero ¿tendrían suficientes cosas en común para convivir? Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que tenía que dilucidar en aquel tiempo.

Fred abrió la pesada puerta de roble y esperó a que ella entrara. Una vez dentro de la casa, se encontraron en la cocina, una amplia y bonita estancia con armarios de madera de arce y una larga encimera que lindaba con un espacioso salón en el que había un par de sofás y una mecedora. La luz del sol entraba por todas partes. Era muy acogedor.

Un gato con pelaje de color carey y un anillo blanco en la punta de la cola se acercó rápidamente hasta Fred y se refregó contra sus piernas. Fred lo tomó en sus brazos y lo rascó detrás de las orejas. El gato ronroneó de placer. —Este es _Sam_.

Hermione sonrió con franqueza. —Vaya, hola, _Sam_ —lo saludó, acariciándolo—. Pareces muy buen chico.

Sam entrecerró sus ojos de color gris y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Fred. —En realidad es una gata. _Sam_ es la abreviatura de _Samantha_.

—¿ _Samantha_?

—Bueno, cuando se presentó ante mi puerta, empapada y desvalida, no sabía si era un gato o una gata, así que pensé que _Sam_ funcionaría en cualquiera de los dos casos.

Dejó a _Sam_ en el suelo y la gata los siguió mientras cruzaban la puerta de la cocina para ir al salón.

—¿Vives aquí siempre?

—Tengo un ático en la ciudad, pero paso mucho tiempo aquí en verano y algunos fines de semana en invierno. Descansar por estos montes es una experiencia magnífica.

La condujo hasta el salón de estar y señaló una puerta a la derecha que daba al patio.

—Hay una piscina climatizada en la parte posterior.

A través del vidrio Hermione vio una bonita piscina con forma de haba cuyas aguas refulgían por efecto de la luz del sol.

—Ven, voy a enseñarte tu habitación.

Hermione lo siguió a través de un pasillo hasta llegar a un dormitorio situado a la derecha.

—¿Mi habitación? —le preguntó. Le había preocupado que intentara convencerla de que durmieran juntos.

—Sí, tu habitación. No me malinterpretes. Me encantaría que te instalaras en mi dormitorio y en mi cama, pero pensé que no te sentirías cómoda —aclaró, señalando hacia el otro extremo del pasillo—. Mi habitación está allí. Ven si quieres, cuando tú quieras. O, si te apetece que yo acuda a la tuya, no tienes más que decirlo. Tú eres la que manda, Hermione. Cualquier cosa que quieras o que necesites no tienes más que pedirla.

Hermione entró en su habitación. En el centro había una cama de matrimonio cubierta con un edredón con un estampado abstracto azul zafiro y algunos tonos en fucsia.

George dejó sus maletas junto a un armario alto de madera clara de arce. Hermione se sentó en la cama y acarició el cobertor de algodón denso, asombrada de su tacto sedoso.

—¿Sabes? Todo esto es muy extraño. No te conozco en absoluto. Somos dos completos extraños y, pese a ello, acabamos de irnos a vivir juntos...

El se apoyó en el tocador. —Bueno, no somos exactamente dos extraños, Hermione. Hemos compartido momentos muy íntimos.

—Sí, pero yo creía que eras... George.

Hermione le dio la espalda. No quería pensar en George y el dolor que le había causado. Toqueteó el ribete de la funda de la almohada.

—Ya sabes lo que pensaba. Pero la verdad es que te conocí de verdad el jueves y estamos a domingo... —dijo ella, señalando a su alrededor—. Y aquí estoy.

—Precisamente por eso no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer nada más que pasar un tiempo conmigo. Y tampoco quiero que te agobies con eso, así que iré a la oficina cada día entre semana. De ese modo tendrás tiempo para ti misma —aclaró Fred con una sonrisa—. Pero, si te apeteciera pasar más tiempo conmigo, sólo tienes que decírmelo y me las apañaré para estar aquí siempre contigo.

A Hermione le costaba creer lo diferentes que eran aquellos dos hermanos gemelos. George casi no encontraba tiempo para dedicarle y Fred, que apenas la conocía, estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su trabajo, sin previo aviso, para estar con ella.

—Gracias —dijo.

Fred sonrió. —Un placer —replicó, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer el equipaje?

La idea de que Fred la ayudara a desempaquetar su ropa, la interior incluida, la incomodó.

—No, ya lo hago yo.

Fred levantó la maleta más grande y la colocó sobre un bonito y amplio sillón situado junto a la ventana.

—Entonces te dejo para que te instales. —Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero, antes de alcanzarla, se detuvo y añadió—: Hermione, quiero advertirte algo —dijo, dando media vuelta para mirarla cara a cara con ademán serio—. Aunque no quiero presionarte, soy un hombre y te deseo. —Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella. Su fragancia picante y masculina la envolvió—. Es cierto que oficialmente nos conocimos el jueves, pero tengo la sensación de conocerte desde siempre. Y la realidad es que hemos compartido momentos muy íntimos, más íntimos de los que comparten muchas parejas en años —continuó, con una sonrisa en los labios—. A fin de cuentas, has compartido tus fantasías sexuales más profundas conmigo.

Hermione notó que se sonrojaba. Fred le alzó la barbilla y ella se perdió en sus profundos ojos azules. Sintió un arrebato de calor, en parte debido a las hormonas que segregaba en abundancia a causa del embarazo, pero sobre todo por encontrarse tan cerca de aquel hombre tan viril y sensual.

—Hermione, imagina encarnar tu fantasía conmigo en este momento —le sugirió, acariciándole tiernamente los brazos y poniéndole la piel de gallina—. Imagina cuan real sería ahora, ya que tal como tú misma has dicho, soy un desconocido de verdad.

Hermione se sobrecogió al imaginar las fuertes y viriles manos de Fred desabrochándole el vestido, sus dedos apartando la tela y acariciándole la piel mientras dejaba al descubierto sus turgentes senos. Se le erizaron los pezones al imaginar sus labios cubriéndolos y su lengua jugueteando con ellos.

Un desconocido de verdad tocándola de aquella forma tan íntima. Sería in increíblemente sensual. No daba crédito a lo excitada que se sentía ante el mero pensamiento de acostarse con Fred, sabiendo que era un extraño mientras la tocaba, le daba placer y la llevaba al orgasmo. Le habría gustado ponerse en pie y desgarrarse la ropa allí mismo.

Fred le besó la mano, provocándole un cosquilleo en todo el brazo, y se puso en pie. —Te dejaré que lo medites —concluyó, antes de salir por la puerta.

A Hermione continuaba abrasándola la excitación. Aunque era un desconocido, sabía por su propia experiencia que la complacería como nadie más lo había hecho. Sería un amante tierno, aventurero, completamente entregado en su forma de hacer el amor y salvajemente apasionado. Parte de ella deseaba notar sus manos deslizándose sobre su piel. De hecho, toda ella lo deseaba, salvo su cabeza.

Con el cuerpo palpitándole como lo hacía, ¿cómo iba a poder reprimir el deseo de acostarse con él? Recordó el episodio del ascensor, recordó las manos de Fred agarrándola por las caderas mientras la penetraba. Recordó el rostro de Fred reflejado en la pared de espejo, desfigurado por el placer mientras se corría dentro de ella, tras haberla llevado a un orgasmo demoledor.

¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistir?

* * *

 **Denme Reviews y amor.**

 **Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar. Espero estén bien y a salvo en esta cuarentena.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione pasó una noche de exquisita tortura soñando con Fred. El hecho de sentirse continuamente excitada por su alteración hormonal no jugaba a su favor.

Fred preparó una deliciosa tortilla de jamón y queso para desayunar, que sirvió acompañada de té de hierbas. Durante todo el almuerzo, Hermione le lanzó miradas furtivas de deseo. Lo observó llevarse el tenedor a la boca, atraparlo entre sus carnosos labios y deslizados por el tridente de metal, y sintió desatarse en su interior un torbellino. Al sorprenderla mirándolo, Fred sonrió, con un destello en sus ojos de un color azul intenso.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti, Hermione?

Hermione lo miró por encima de su té mientras se lo bebía a sorbitos. Dejó la taza de cerámica roja sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, trabajo por cuenta propia... como asesora informática. Mi especialidad es concebir cursos para empresas de _software_ que quieren vender un producto y necesitan formar a sus clientes —explicó, dubitativa, porque no quería aburrirlo con historias de la vieja Hermione, alguien muy distinto al personaje de Julieta que él conocía.

Fred sonrió. —¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre? Aparte de tener fantasías sexuales, claro.

Hermione notó que se sonrojaba. —Bueno..., me gusta bastante leer. —«¡Qué aburrida soy!», pensó para sus adentros—. Y... también me gusta bailar. —¡Lo había soltado! Aquella afición echaba para atrás a muchos hombres. La mayoría de ellos detesta bailar—. A veces también hago punto y ganchillo. —«Dios mío, voy de mal en peor... ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?»

—Pues eso resultará muy útil con el bebé.

Toda la inseguridad que sentía al descubrir a la auténtica Hermione a ojos de Fred se desvaneció al recordar que llevaba dentro un hijo. Un hijo de Fred. Fred le sonrió cálidamente, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—Si te apetece, mañana te llevo de compras y escogemos algunas madejas de lana juntos.

—¿De verdad? No se imaginaba a George entrando con ella en una tiendecita de lanas, examinando juntos las estanterías de madejas de colores vivos. Y, sin embargo, por algún motivo que desconocía, sí podía imaginarse haciéndolo con Fred y le parecía perfectamente... cotidiano.

—Luego podríamos regresar, sentarnos juntos frente a la chimenea y quizá ver una película.

Muy cotidiano. Le encantaba aquella sensación. Tuvo que recordarse que Fred era casi un desconocido. Se movió incómoda en su silla. Debería sentir este tipo de cosas con George, el hombre del que llevaba enamorada más de un año, el hombre con quien había estado a punto de casarse.

—Fred, ¿por qué George nunca me había hablado de ti?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si te soy sincera, nunca me ha hablado mucho de su familia, pero..., no sé, sois gemelos. Me habría parecido normal que me hubiera comentado algo sobre ti. Pensaba que los hermanos gemelos compartían un vínculo muy íntimo. Fred asintió con la cabeza.

—George y yo estamos muy unidos, pero mi hermano es muy competitivo por naturaleza. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué me vas a contar a mí? Hermione había contrastado ese aspecto de la personalidad de George en su forma de hacer negocios y en cómo buscaba lograr el éxito, pero también lo había detectado en otros rasgos de su personalidad, como la vez en que jugaron una partida de minigolf con Luna y su novio de entonces. George no dejó de darle instrucciones a Hermione en cada hoyo para asegurarse de que lo hiciera lo mejor que pudiera porque quería ganar a toda costa.

—De niños, siempre competía conmigo —continuó Fred—, en las notas de la escuela, en los deportes..., en cuestión de chicas.

Hermione enarcó las cejas en gesto de curiosidad. —¿Te robaba las novias?

—No, más bien al revés.

—¿Se las robabas tú? —le preguntó ella asombrada, pues eso explicaría que George no le hubiera presentado a su hermano Fred.

—En realidad, no. Simplemente..., sus novias acababan gravitando hacia mí. George es un gran tipo, no me malinterpretes, pero su intensidad asustaba a muchas chicas que lo único que buscaban era divertirse,

—Y tú eres el divertido —conjeturó Hermione. Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que eso lo hacía sentirse un poco inseguro. Luego, cuando mi primer juego de ordenador se hizo muy popular e hizo que mi empresa saltara a la fama, se lanzó a hacer negocios con el ánimo de superarme. Yo le aseguré que sólo había sido un golpe de suerte (tener la idea oportuna en el momento oportuno), pero él se lo tomó como un desafío personal, Por la forma en que se comporta, me sorprende que hallara tiempo para pedirte que salieras con él —añadió sonriendo—. Pero seguro que te encontraba tan irresistible como te encuentro yo.

Hermione se sonrojó por el cumplido y jugueteó con su cuchara.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? —quiso saber Fred.

—En una conferencia. De hecho, en el avión. Nos sentaron juntos en el vuelo a Sydney y luego tropezamos recogiendo el equipaje. Cuando descubrimos que nos dirigíamos al mismo hotel, decidimos compartir un taxi.

—¿Fue la conferencia sobre técnicas de concepción de sitios web?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Vaya, estuve a punto de asistir. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez nos habríamos conocido allí.

—Pero tú y yo vivimos en ciudades distintas. Probablemente me hubiera decantado por George, de todos modos.

Fred la tomó de la mano. —Hermione, yo nunca permitiría que algo tan trivial como la distancia nos mantuviera alejados.

Hermione notó un escalofrío que le recorría la columna. Ojalá George tuviera sentimientos tan intensos hacia ella... Vivían en la misma ciudad y apenas lograba verlo.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? Sé que tienes un hermano. ¿Tienes alguna hermana? — preguntó Fred.

—No, sólo a Harry. Pero no nos hemos visto mucho. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeña y Harry se fue con papá.

Fred le apretó la mano. Hermione se sintió reconfortada. —Lo siento. Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti.

Hermione asintió. —Lo fue. Echaba mucho de menos a Harry y a mi padre. De hecho, había echado de menos formar parte de una familia.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón al dejar que aquellas emociones afloraran en su interior.

Fred se inclinó hacia ella. —Y ahora quieres asegurarte de que tu hijo no sufra el mismo destino. No quieres que crezca sin un pudre, ¿no es así?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular una palabra. Fred la rodeó con el brazo. —Hermione, yo siempre estaré ahí. Siempre, te lo prometo.

Después de desayunar, llevaron los platos a la cocina. Fred los metió en el lavavajillas, pero Hermione insistió en] fregar la sartén. Al final, Fred accedió y desapareció unos minutos. Regresó cuando Hermione estaba limpiando la encimera.

—Vaya, ya está todo listo, por lo que veo. Bien. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Hermione se secó las manos en el paño de cocina que colgaba del asa del horno.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

—Ven. Te la mostraré.

La tomó de la mano, transmitiéndole su calidez y la condujo al salón. Había un paquete sobre el sofá, envuelto en papel dorado y un gran lazo rojo. Encima se podía ver una tarjeta con su nombre escrito en mayúsculas, «HERMIONE».

Lo cogió. —Venga, ábrelo.

Hermione deshizo el lazo y desenvolvió el paquete, su interior encontró una caja larga y delgada con una ventanilla de celofán. Recorrió con la vista la forma vagamente cilindrica y de color morado traslúcido del objeto que había en su interior. Tenía un bulto en un lado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, mientras repasaba el pequeño bulto y el abrupto cambio de dirección en el extremo con forma de zeta, como el glande de un pene masculino.

—Es un vibrador.

Se le cayó de las manos, rebotó en el sofá y se estampó en el suelo. Hermione se puso coloradísima.

Fred estalló en carcajadas. —No pasa nada, Hermione. No estoy sugiriendo nada raro. Simplemente quería que te quedara claro que hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero presionarle para que te acuestes conmigo. No quiero que vengas a mí porque te sientes frustrada sexualmente. Sólo tienes que venir si de verdad quieres estar conmigo.

Fred se agachó y recogió la caja del suelo. El _vibrador_. Hermione se lo quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien si tomarlo de su mano o aguardar a que él lo dejara en algún sitio. La idea de tocarlo al mismo tiempo que Fred le parecía excesivamente íntima, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que iba a hacer con él... y lo que él sabía que iba a hacer con él. Probablemente se la había imaginado usándolo.

Se sonrojó aún más. —En realidad..., nunca he utilizado uno.

—¿De verdad? ¿Una mujer con fantasías sexuales tan vivas? Pues déjame que te enseñe cómo se hace.

—¡No! —gritó ella, apartándose ligeramente.

—No quiero decir de verdad... —aclaró él entre risas—. Sólo te indicaré cómo funcionan los botones. Abrió la caja y sacó de ella aquel artilugio. Le quitó el molde de plástico transparente con el que iba protegido y sostuvo en alto aquella cosa morada—. Esta parte es evidente — señaló, indicando la forma se pene que conformaba el grueso del aparato. Dio unos golpecitos al bulto que se curvaba en uno de los lados. Deslizó el dedo por él, hasta el punto en que se estrechaba y se convertía en una punta pequeña de aspecto delicado. Le dio unos golpecitos—. Esto es para estimular el clítoris. Mira, déjame la mano. Hermione se apartó al ver que Fred intentaba tomarle la mano derecha, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una niñata y le permitió cogérsela y colocar su dedo en la punta de aquello. Era blanda y flexible. —No lo muevas —le indicó Fred, mientras pulsaba un botón cerca de la base.

Se oyó un ligero runruneo y Hermione empezó a notar la vibración en su dedo. Leve, delicada. Se imaginaba notándola contra su clítoris. Sintió un calor repentino en la matriz y se le endurecieron los pezones, que quedaron apretados contra su sujetador de encaje.

Fred señaló la hilera de cuatro botones, indicando con el dedo el segundo empezando por arriba. —Con éste se cambia la vibración —explicó, presionándolo.

La vibración aumentó, lanzando un cosquilleo por todo el dedo y el brazo de Hermione. Fred le colocó el dedo en la punta del pene. Por todos los santos, estaba empezando a considerar aquella cosa como un pene. Por vergüenza, debería haber retirado la mano, pero la fascinación le impedía apartarla. Permitió que Fred le condujera el dedo por aquel pene largo y morado, diseñado exclusivamente para dar placer a las mujeres. Se maldijo al notar que los pezones se le ponían aún más duros e intentaban escapar de su prisión de puntilla.

—¿Ves? También puedes notar la vibración en el tronco.

Hermione contuvo el aliento al imaginar tener aquel largo y placentero pene dentro de ella, notando la vibración en toda su vagina. Al constatar su embelesamiento, Fred la miró con un destello divertido en los ojos.

—Y mira esto —dijo, pulsando el tercer botón. El pene empezó a describir círculos. Hermione apartó el dedo asustada, pero mantuvo la vista fija en aquella cosa que se movía dando vueltas y más vueltas. —Está diseñado para llegar al punto G. La mujer de El escondrijo secreto me dijo que ayuda a tener orgasmos muy intensos.

—¿Qué es El escondrijo secreto?

—Una tienda —contestó Fred, apagando el vibrador. Se detuvo el movimiento en espiral—. Está especializada en artículos sexuales para mujeres.

¿Quería decir con ello que había hablado sobre aquel artilugio con una mujer en una tienda? Hermione nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así. Pero lo encontraba admirable. Ojalá ella se tomara la sexualidad de forma tan relajada.

—Tienen toda una colección de juguetes sexuales, ropa interior e incluso literatura erótica. Compré un par de libros para que los leyeras y vieras si te gustaban. Están en la mesilla. Hermione vio los libros en la mesilla que había junto al sofá. Cogió el que estaba arriba.

—¿Amor virtual?

—Como trabajas con ordenadores, pensé que te gustaría todo este tema de la realidad virtual —contestó él con una sonrisa—. En la primera escena, a la mujer la secuestra un pirata. Recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobre un pirata el primer día que pasamos juntos.

¡Que el cielo la amparara! Aquel extraño sabía demasiadas cosas acerca de ella... Incluso más que George, al menos en ese aspecto.

—Puedes leer el libro para despertarte el gusanillo y utilizar esto mientras yo estoy en el trabajo, así nunca lo sabré —dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo— ...a menos que me lo cuentes...

—Vaya, para no querer presionarme en materia de sexo, no paras de hacerme pensar en el tema.

—Hermione, el sexo es sano. Quiero que encuentres una vía de escape para liberarte sexualmente. Yo puedo ser esa vía, pero, como ya te he dicho, no quiero que acudas a mí sólo por eso. Si hacemos el amor, quiero que sea porque quieres hacer el amor conmigo. ¿Está claro?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No te das cuenta de que si quisiera meterte prisa para llevarte a la cama... —dijo, cogiendo aquel artilugio mientras hablaba y agitándolo delante de ella— …no te regalaría algo así? Te daría los libros y aguardaría a que te sintieras tan excitada que no tuvieras otro modo de consolarte más que conmigo... Sin embargo, —continuó, acercándose un paso a ella— debo añadir que soy un hombre y te deseo, de modo que no dejes que la vergüenza te impida venir a mí.

Cuando Fred se fue a trabajar, Hermione guardó los libros y aquella cosa en el cajón de la mesilla de noche y se olvidó de su existencia. O para ser más precisos, intentó olvidarse de su existencia. En los días que siguieron, abrió el cajón varias veces y se quedó mirando embelesada aquel artilugio. Una vez incluso lo sacó del cajón y sopesó la posibilidad de probarlo, pero ¿qué ocurriría si Fred regresaba a casa temprano por algún motivo inesperado? Se moriría de vergüenza si él llegaba mientras lo estaba utilizando, aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada. Lo más probable es que él lo oyera.

* * *

Cinco días después de instalarse en casa de Fred, Hermione estaba sentada en el salón junto a la encimera donde comían, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, contemplando cómo Fred preparaba una cena deliciosa. Estaba tan arrebatadoramente sexy con aquella camisa gris con los tres botones superiores desabrochados y el varonil vello asomándole por el cuello. Se le marcaba un torso bien definido. Se había deshecho de la corbata instantes después de regresar a casa del trabajo. Los pantalones de pinzas de color gris marengo que llevaba, remarcaban su esbelta cintura. Fred se negaba a que ella preparara la cena, esgrimiendo el embarazo como excusa para que se sentara y se relajara, mientras bebía un cóctel de arándanos en una copa de vino y lo observaba.

En los últimos días Hermione se había descubierto observándolo atentamente en varias ocasiones, contemplando a un desconocido con una cara familiar. Por entonces ya comenzaba a apreciar las diferencias entre Fred y George. De hecho, notaba más diferencias que semejanzas. George detestaba cocinar y, cuando lo hacía, seguía la receta al pie de la letra o preparaba algo precocinado. Fred parecía especiar los platos de forma instintiva, echando una o dos pizcas de hierbas de varios botes etiquetados a mano. En el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina tenía plantadas hierbas frescas en macetitas.

Fred la pilló mirando absorta las plantas. —¿Te gusta cocinar, Hermione?

Hermione hizo una mueca, paseando la mirada por la cocina de gourmet de Fred. Cacerolas con base de latón colgaban del techo, sobre la encimera de mármol se apilaban electrodomésticos de aspecto complicado, y junto al fogón de seis quemadores y el doble horno había bonitos utensilios de cerámica.

—Obviamente, no tanto como a ti. Cocino porque tengo que comer, pero eso es todo. Me encanta hacer pasteles, pero son una tentación demasiado irrefrenable, así que no lo hago muy a menudo. Sólo en vacaciones. Hornear galletitas de Navidad era una de las pocas tradiciones de la infancia que recordaba haber con partido con Harry.

Siempre que su hermano las visitaba durante las vacaciones, los tres horneaba galletitas de formas divertidas y las espolvoreaba por encima con azúcar glas y de colorines. A Harry lo que más le gustaban eran las bolas plateadas de azúcar, mientras que Hermione prefería las verdes y rojas brillantes.

Fred sonrió. Los ojos le centellearon. —Te imagino perfectamente en esta cocina, con la cara manchada de harina mientras ayudas a nuestro hijo o hija a cortar formas divertidas de la masa de galletas.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la barriga. Sintió la vida que crecía en su interior y la recorrió una oleada de calor. La emocionó pensar en ese día.

—¿Y qué harías tú? —preguntó.

—Preparar el pavo, por supuesto.

Se le empañaron los ojos al imaginar aquella adorable escena familiar, a su hijo riendo mientras la harina volaba por los aires al caerse el paquete al suelo, y a Fred soltando carcajadas mientras cogía al pequeño en brazos y le daba vueltas en el aire, tal como su padre había hecho con ella... antes de marcharse. Una familia feliz. Unas Navidades unidas. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Por lo que sabía de Fred hasta el momento, estaba segura de que sería un padre fabuloso. Y un marido maravilloso.

—¿Por qué no escoges una película y la vemos después de cenar? —sugirió Fred.

—De acuerdo —contestó Hermione. Descendió del taburete y se dirigió a la estantería que recorría la pared, junto a la inmensa pantalla de alta definición. Recorrió con el dedo el lomo de las fundas de los DVD. A juzgar por su colección, Fred no tenía el mismo gusto en cine que George o, para ser más exactos, tenía un gusto más variado. A George le encantaban los thrillers de ciencia ficción y las películas cuyo argumento giraba en torno al espionaje militar. A Fred también parecían gustarle, pero tenía asimismo comedias, películas de misterio, de fantasía, dramas y algunas cintas de autor.

Hermione detuvo el dedo sobre _Corre, Lola, corre_ , una película alemán de montaje rápido y sincopado en la que la protagonista repite los mismos cuarenta y cinco minutos intentando salvar la vida a su novio varias veces, gracias lo cual aprende cosas sobre ella misma y sobre la gente que la rodea. Continuó revisando la colección y se detuvo en una cinta antigua titulada _Me enamoré de una bruja_ , con Kim Novak y James Stewart, una película ambientada en Nueva York, sobre una bruja que lanza un hechizo a un hombre del que acaba enamorándose y por el cual pierde sus poderes. Era una de sus películas preferidas.

 _Paternity_ , con Burt Reynolds, también formaba parte de la colección. A Hermione se le encendieron las mejillas al recordar que aquella película había sido la detonante de su fantasía de querer acostarse con un desconocido. Había una escena curiosa en la que Burt Reynolds encarnaba exactamente esa fantasía con la protagonista para que el sexo entre ambos resultara más emocionante. De hecho, Hermione nunca había fantaseado con acostarse con un desconocido real, sino con echarle un poco de pimienta a su vida sexual con George, fingiendo ser extraños. Sacó la carátula de la película y miró el reverso, sin prestarle excesiva atención.

Pensaba en tener sexo con un desconocido de verdad, un desconocido que empezaba a convertirse en alguien muy familiar. ¿Por qué no? Fred le había explicado que George había decidido darle la oportunidad de conocerlo. George sabía que existía una alta probabilidad de que Hermione y Fred mantuvieran relaciones sexuales. Lo sabía porque lo había debatido con él. Al principio, George se había opuesto taxativamente, pero había acabado por ceder cuando ella había argumentado que, para ser justa, tenía que explorar también esa faceta de su relación con Fred. En realidad, no tenía previsto acostarse con él, porque ambos sabían que eran perfectamente compatibles en la cama.

Dentro de poco, Fred dejaría de ser un desconocido.

Y eso era algo bueno, pero una voz en su interior la instaba a no dejar pasar la oportunidad de acostarse con un auténtico desconocido, la única oportunidad real que tendría en su vida y que poco a poco se le escapaba de las manos.

—Imaginaba que te gustaría esa película, no sé por qué... —comentó Fred.

Hermione lo miró. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y sostenía una cazuela humeante entre las manos, que llevaba protegidas con unas manoplas.

«¿Cómo se las apañaba este hombre para estar tan sexy en el papel de cocinero?», se preguntó Hermione.

Devolvió la película a la estantería. Fred arqueó una ceja y sonrió de manera cómplice.

El buey stroganoff que había preparado estaba absolutamente delicioso. Después de la cena, se acomodaron en el sofá a ver una comedia que Hermione había seleccionado rápidamente, sin prestar mucha atención, salvo al hecho de que no fuera _Paternity_. Sam trepó al sofá y se enroscó a su lado. Por desgracia, escogió _American Pie 2_ , a la que, con los nervios, confundió con _American Beauty_.

Resultó ser una película sobre adolescentes universitarios en busca de sexo. Durante la escena en la que dos jóvenes fingen ser lesbianas para excitar a los chicos, Hermione se descubrió lanzando miradas furtivas en dirección a Fred, preguntándose si él también compartiría aquella fantasía. ¿Acaso no les gustaba a todos los hombres ver a dos mujeres en acción? Sin duda, el director de la película así parecía creerlo. Un personaje oculto en la ventana retransmitía de forma fortuita lo que veí a través de las ondas de radio y todos los hombres del condado parecían babear al imaginarse esa situación.

Aunque la película no incluía sexo explícito, hacia el final de la cinta, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar otra cosa. El cuerpo se lo pedía. Le dolían los pezones de la excitación. Le apetecía un revolcón. Le apetecía un revolcón con Fred. Quería vivir la experiencia de mantener relaciones con un desconocido, pero con un desconocido del que no sintiera temor, como Fred. Se moría de ganas de acostarse con Fred, fuera un desconocido o no. Tomó aire para intentar aplacar la revolución hormonal que tenía lugar en su interior.

Cuando los títulos de crédito comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, Fred agarró el mando y apagó el DVD. Activó un CD de Diana Krall. El sensual jazz empezó a hipnotizarla. Le dio el último sorbito al zumo de arándanos y naranja y se repantingó en los cojines del sofá, acariciando distraídamente a Sam, que ronroneaba de felicidad.

—Dame la copa, voy a rellenártela.

—Ponme agua, por favor.

Fred cogió la copa y se dirigió a la cocina. Hermione levantó sus agujas de hacer punto e inspeccionó los cinco centímetros de lana de color azul turquesa claro que había tejido. Juntos, habían elegido el hilo y el punto, el día anterior, y ella había empezado a tejer el jersey esa misma mañana. No apreció ningún error evidente, de modo que leyó las instrucciones para seguir tejiendo. Fred regresó momentos después con un vaso de agua fría y un refresco de cola. Se sentó a su lado.

—Fred, tú sabes mucho más de mí que yo de ti.

Fred se enlazó las manos tras la nuca. —¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo me gano la vida? ¿A qué escuela fui? —preguntó, dándole un sorbo al refresco.

—Me gustaría conocer tus fantasías sexuales.

Fred estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Depositó el vaso en la mesa y se volvió para mirarla a la cara. —¿Mis fantasías sexuales?

Hermione acabó la vuelta del punto y dejó las agujas sobre la mesilla lateral. —Bueno, tú conoces las mías, al menos algunas de ellas.

Fred alzó una ceja y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa demoledora. —¿Tienes más? Cuenta, cuenta.

—Tú primero.

—Bueno, tengo una en un ascensor por la que siento debilidad...

Hermione sonrió. —Sí, yo también —se acercó a él—. Pero hablo en serio. ¿Qué tipo de fantasías tienes tú, como hombre, quiero decir? Apuesto lo que sea a que te gustaría hacer un trío con dos mujeres. La miró con una calidez que a Hermione le resultó turbadora. —Sólo si las dos fueran como tú.

—Va, venga, no me hagas la pelota.

—Si me dejaras, te haría otras cosas...

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro. —Eres terrible —bromeó, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas—. ¿Pretendes que me crea que si dos mujeres espectaculares con unas buenas tetas... —dijo, describiendo con un gesto unos pechos generosos—... se desnudaran y empezaran a besarse delante de ti y acariciarse mutuamente no te excitarías?

—Claro que me excitaría. No estoy muerto. ¿Y tú?, ¿Te excitarías?

—¿Si me excitaría viendo a dos mujeres? —repitió ella, sonrojándose—. No lo sé.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que sí, pero no me refería eso. ¿Te excitaría estar con dos hombres?

—¿Te refieres a verlos... juntos? —preguntó Hermione repiqueteando con el dedo.

—No, me refiero a hacer un trío con ellos. A que los dos te acariciaran. A que te besaran los pechos, uno cada uno. O uno te acariciara aquí... —dijo deslizándole la mano por encima de la barriga y dibujando un círculo alrededor de uno de sus senos. Hermione se le endurecieron aún más los pezones. Fred deslizó la otra mano hacia abajo y le envolvió el pubis—...mientras el otro te lame aquí.

Hermione notó que sus músculos internos empezaban a contraerse. Deseaba que Fred la tocara por dentro.

—Suena bastante excitante —confesó, apartándole la mano de sus partes bajas y colocándosela alrededor de la cintura—. Pero sigues sin contarme tus fantasías.

Fred se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella y le rozó los labios, un roce que disparó un torbellino de sensaciones en el interior de Hermione.

—La única fantasía que tengo es que una mujer guapísima llamada Hermione, una mujer a la que tengo en mucha estima, me mire a los ojos y me diga: «Fred, quiero hacer el amor contigo» —confesó, apartando la mano de su pecho para acariciarle la mejilla con la yema de un dedo—. Y que esa mujer sepa que soy yo y no un personaje de su imaginación. Que me haga sentir que quiere estar conmigo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y sus bocas se fundieron en una larga caricia. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Se le hincharon los senos, anhelantes de notar sus manos sobre ellos, con más intensidad esta vez.

—Fred, yo...

—Hermione, yo no soy mi hermano. Somos dos personas completamente distintas.

—Ya lo sé —replicó ella, acariciándole la mejilla y deleitándose con el tacto de su pelo ondulado al resbalar entre sus dedos y con la nostalgia que reflejaban sus ojos—. Lo supe la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, aunque entonces pensaba que era un juego. Ahora sé que todo aquello ocurrió porque eres un hombre muy distinto y muy excitante. —Alzó su boca en busca de un beso. Fred le acarició los labios con dulzura—. Fred, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Con ojos ardientes, Fred deslizó las manos bajo sus piernas y la levantó en el aire. Mientras la llevaba en volandas al dormitorio, Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Fred, espero... —titubeó dubitativa.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

—Espero no decepcionarte. Fred se detuvo en seco.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar que podrías decepcionarme?

—No sé, yo también me estaba haciendo pasar por una extraña. En realidad no soy así.

Fred sonrió. —Me juego lo que quieras a que sí eres así. De hecho, apuesto a que ésa eres la auténtica tú cuando eliminas tus barreras.

—¿Y si no es así?

La besó con una delicadeza que poco a poco dio paso a una necesidad imperiosa. Ahondó en su boca y las lenguas de ambos se enroscaron rítmicamente.

Fred se apartó de ella, dejándola casi sin aliento, y dijo: —Nunca podrías decepcionarme. De hecho, ¿por qué no te quedas tumbada y dejas que sea yo quien se encargue de todo?

* * *

 **Denme amor y reviews**

 **Si no lo hacen morira un gatito.**


End file.
